El príncipe de mis sueños
by souRM419
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, un distinguido príncipe desearía tener un poder para conquistar a cierta dama... tras engaños y trampas, logra hacer de las suyas, pero algo que no se permitía sentir comienza a florecer dentro de él... ¿será el amor?
1. Chapter 1

**1**

_Londres, 1877_

--- ¿Esperas a alguien? --- Una voz masculina se abrió paso a través de los tenues rumores del jardín. El acento ruso, suave y gutural, fue como una agradable caricia en los oídos de Sakura. Con una sonrisa irónica en los labios, se volvió para ver salir de entre las sombras al príncipe Sasuke Uchiha.

Con esa piel dorada, los reflejos de la noche en el pelo y una impredecible crueldad, Sasuke parecía más un tigre que un ser humano. Sakura nunca había visto una combinación tan perfecta de belleza y amenaza en ningún otro hombre. Sabía por experiencia que había buenas razones para tenerle miedo, pero era toda una experta en el arte de manejar a criaturas peligrosas. Si mostraba temor podía dar por hecho que recibiría algún zarpazo.

Sakura aflojó la tensión en su espalda y se acomodó en el banco de piedra, situado en el rincón más apartado de aquel gran jardín.

--- A ti no, ciertamente --- replicó sin inmutarse ---. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Él sonrió, y sus blancos dientes brillaron en la oscuridad.

--- Me apetecía dar un paseo.

--- Pues te agradecería que fueras a pasear a otra parte. Tengo una cita privada con alguien.

--- ¿Con quién? --- preguntó él, al tiempo que deslizaba las manos en los bolsillos y se acercaba a ella.

--- Vete, Sasuke.

--- Dímelo.

--- ¡Vete!

--- No creas que puedes darme órdenes en mi propiedad, niña. --- Sasuke se detuvo frente a ella. Era alto, uno de los pocos hombres en Londres a los que Sakura no podía mirar desde arriba. Tenía las manos y los pies grandes, y una constitución muy robusta. Las sombras oscurecían sus rasgos, salvo el penetrante resplandor de aquellos ojos.

--- No soy una niña. Soy una mujer hecha y derecha.

--- Lo eres, desde luego.

Sasuke la recorrió con la mirada, y sus ojos tomaron nota de la esbelta figura envuelta en un sencillo vestido blanco. El rostro de Sakura, como siempre, no llevaba maquillaje alguno. Se había recogido los cabellos en un apretado moño, pero unos cuantos mechones escapaban de él para enmarcarle la cara y el cuello.

--- Estás muy hermosa esta noche --- le dijo.

Sakura rió.

--- No me adules. A lo máximo que puedo aspirar es a ser atractiva, lo sé muy bien. ¿Para qué voy a llenarme la cabeza con horquillas y aplastarme las costillas con corsés tan ceñidos que me impiden respirar? Prefiero ir por el mundo con botas y pantalones de montar y estar cómoda, como un hombre. Si una no puede ser hermosa, no debería intentar serlo.

Sasuke no quiso discutírselo, aunque tenía su propia opinión al respecto. El atractivo de Sakura siempre lo había fascinado, precisamente porque era único. Fuerte y llena de energía, tenía toda la gracia de un navío de altos mástiles. Su rostro era una composición de pómulos ligeramente marcados, labios carnosos y una recta nariz. Esbelta y de largas piernas, pasaba el metro setenta, incluso cuando calzaba zapatillas sin tacón. Sasuke apenas le sacaba unos centímetros. Había imaginado a menudo lo bien que el cuerpo de Sakura se adaptaría al suyo, con esas piernas y esos brazos rodeándolo.

Estaban hechos el uno para el otro. A Sasuke le extrañaba que nadie más fuese capaz de verlo, pero él lo tenía muy claro desde el día en que la había conocido, y de eso ya hacía unos cuantos años. De niña Sakura había sido un auténtico diablillo, un explosivo hatillo de miembros desgarbados e indómita melena pelirrosa. Ahora era una joven de veinte años, con una implacable honestidad que hacía de ella el complemento perfecto para la naturaleza reservada y distante de Sasuke. Le recordaba a las mujeres que había conocido en Rusia, con fuego en el alma, tan distintas de las insulsas criaturas europeas a las que había conocido durante los últimos siete años…

Consciente de la inspección que la estaba sometiendo, Sakura le hizo una mueca.

--- Me da igual ser tan poco agraciada --- dijo ---. Por lo que he podido ver, la belleza sólo sirve para crearte problemas. Y ahora tienes que irte, Sasuke. Ningún hombre se atreverá a acercarse contigo rondando por aquí.

--- No sé a quién puedes estar esperando, pero no durará más que los otros.

Sakura frunció el ceño en un súbito desafío.

--- Éste sí.

--- Nunca duran --- continuó él, como si no ha hubiera oído ---. A todos los rechazas de plano, en el mismo orden en que van llegando a ti. ¿A qué es debido?

Un rubor que podía rivalizar con el rosa de sus cabellos se extendió por las mejillas de Sakura. Apretó los labios. La flecha lanzada por Sasuke había encontrado el blanco. De su presentación en sociedad hacía ya tres temporadas, de manera que si no se casaba pronto, el mercado matrimonial la consideraría un fracaso. De ahí a ser considerada una solterona sólo había un paso.

--- No veo para qué necesito a un esposo --- dijo ---. No me gusta la idea de ser propiedad de nadie. Seguro que piensas que eso me hace poco femenina, ¿no?

--- Yo te considero toda una mujer.

Las cejas de Sakura se alzaron.

--- ¿Eso es un cumplido o una burla? Contigo es difícil saberlo.

--- Yo nunca me burlo de ti, Sakura. De otras personas, sí. De ti, no.

Ella soltó un bufido de incredulidad.

Sasuke dio un paso adelante y entró en la tenue claridad derramada por una linterna de jardín.

--- Y ahora me acompañarás adentro. Como anfitrión y primo lejano tuyo, no puedo permitir que estés sola aquí a estas horas sin carabina.

--- No intentes recurrir a ese supuesto parentesco que existe entre nosotros. Sólo eres pariente de mi madrastra, así que no nos une ningún vínculo familiar.

--- Somos primos por matrimonio --- insistió él.

Sakura sonrió al oírle decir eso, porque sabía que, en tanto que primos, podían mantener una relación mucho mas informal, llamarse por el nombre de pila y hablar en privado sin necesidad de que la acompañara carabina alguna.

--- Lo que diga vuestra alteza.

--- Quizá te gustaría visitar mi colección de arte --- sugirió Sasuke ---. Tengo una colección de íconos que podrían interesarte. Muchos son del taller de Novgorod, del siglo XIII.

--- El arte no me dice nada, y ciertamente no quiero ver ningún viejo ícono. --- Sakura lo miró escépticamente ---. ¿Por qué los conservas? Eres la última persona de la que pensaría que colecciona pinturas religiosas.

--- Los íconos son las ventanas del alma rusa.

Sakura curvó los labios en una mueca desdeñosa.

--- ¿Alma? Nunca me ha parecido que tuvieras una.

--- Quizá no has mirado lo bastante cerca. --- Dio un paso adelante, y luego otro más, hasta casi tocar con los zapatos las puntas del vestido blanco.

--- ¿Qué haces? --- preguntó ella.

--- Levántate.

Por un momento Sakura no se movió. Sasuke nunca le había hablado de aquella manera. Parecía muy relajado, y sus manos desenguantadas permanecían caídas a sus costados, pero Sakura ya había visto esa calculada inmovilidad antes: era la de un gato que se disponía a atacar. Obedeció, inquieta, y se irguió de modo que su nariz casi tocaba la de Sasuke.

--- ¿Qué quieres?

--- Quiero saber más cosas sobre ese amigo tuyo. ¿Te toma en sus brazos? ¿Te susurra palabras de amor? ¿Te besa? --- Cerró los dedos sobre los brazos de Sakura, y el calor de las palmas de sus manos enseguida atravesó las frágiles mangas de seda.

Sakura dio un respingo y dejó escapar un gemido ahogado. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Ni en sueños hubiese podido imaginar que iba a sentir las manos de aquel hombre sobre su cuerpo, que lo tendría tan cerca que sus senos rozarían el pecho de Sasuke Uchiha. Intentó apartarse, pero él la sujetó todavía más fuerte.

--- Si has acabado de divertirte, Sasuke, ten la amabilidad de apartar tus reales zarpas. Me temo que no sé apreciar tu sentido del humor.

--- No es ninguna broma, _ruyshka_. --- La rodeó con los brazos, dejándola atrapada contra su cuerpo. Sakura lo miró con cara de asombro, y él añadió ---: Significa "pequeña pelirrosa".

--- ¡No soy pequeña! --- dijo ella al tiempo que se debatía entre sus brazos. Él contuvo sus intentos sin ningún esfuerzo. Aunque eran casi de la misma estatura, Sasuke pesaba el doble que ella, su cuerpo era musculoso y de recia osamenta, y sus hombros anchos.

Continuó hablando en voz baja, sin hacer caso de las protestas que murmuraba ella.

--- Podrías pasar fácilmente por una eslava, ¿sabes? Con esta melena pelirrosa, esta piel tan blanca… Tus ojos tienen el color del Jade, el verde más precioso que he visto nunca.

Sakura pensó en pedir ayuda. ¿Qué podía impulsarlo a comportarse así? ¿Qué quería de ella? Se acordó de todos los rumores que había oído sobre Sasuke. Su pasado estaba lleno de vilezas, asesinatos y traiciones. Lo habían exiliado permanentemente de Rusia por crímenes contra el gobierno imperial. Muchas mujeres encontraban excitante su aura de peligro, pero Sakura no formaba parte de ellas.

--- ¡Suéltame! --- jadeó con voz entrecortada ---. No me gustan tus juegos.

--- Podrían llegar a gustarte.

La retenía tan fácilmente como si fuese una muñeca, o una gatita. Sakura notó que disfrutaba de su poder sobre ella, que quería hacerle saber lo mucho más fuerte que era. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. En cualquier momento sentiría la boca de él sobre la suya. Contuvo la respiración y esperó, esperó…

Él apartó un brazo y subió la mano hacia el cuello de Sakura para acariciárselo ligeramente. Resiguió con el pulgar el pulso que palpitaba bajo la mandíbula de Sakura. La inesperada suavidad de aquel contacto la hizo estremecer. Sakura levantó sus temblorosas pestañas y lo miró. El rostro de Sasuke estaba muy próximo al suyo.

--- Algún día te besaré --- dijo él ----. Pero no esta noche.

Sakura se apresuró a apartarse con una mueca de indignación. Retrocedió unos metros y cruzó sus largos brazos sobre el pecho.

--- ¿Por qué no vuelves con tus invitados y te dedicas a hacer de anfitrión? --- le espetó ---. Estoy segura de que ahí dentro habrá muchísimas mujeres que se mueren de ganas de tenerte cerca.

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil en el círculo de luz, con una sonrisa en los labios y los reflejos azulados en su pelo. A pesar de lo enfadada que estaba, Sakura no pudo evitar reparar en lo apuesto que era.

--- Muy bien, prima. Que lo pases bien en los brazos de tu… amigo.

--- Lo haré.

Sakura no se movió hasta que estuvo segura de que se había ido. Entonces fue hacia el banco, se sentó y estiró sus largas piernas. Sasuke la había dejado alterada… y extrañamente decepcionada.

"Algún día te besaré…" No había sido más que otra de sus burlas, claro. Sakura sabía que no era de esas mujeres que hacían enloquecer a los hombres. Se acordó de todas aquellas fiestas en las que los niños con la cara llena de granos solían reírse de ella porque no había nadie tan alto; y de su puesta de largo, cuando todos los solteros la habían ignorado en beneficio de la primera chica más bajita que pasara por allí. A los diecisiete años Sakura ya se había quedado al margen de la fiesta, y eso que tenía el atractivo de una gran fortuna familiar tras ella.

Pero ahora al fin tenía su propio pretendiente. Se había enamorado de Naruto Uzumaki. Hacía meses que la cortejaba en secreto, desde el inicio de la temporada. Pensar en él bastó para que el corazón empezara a palpitarle de impaciencia. Naruto ya debería haber llegado. ¿Por qué se retrasaba?


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

El jardín de la finca Uchiha estaba organizado en una serie de secciones, cada una de ellas circundada por árboles, setos o parterres de flores. Sasuke dio un rodeo alrededor del claro en el que estaba sentada Sakura, oculto tras la hilera de imponentes tejos irlandeses. Encontró un buen punto de observación, se detuvo y esperó a que apareciese el misterioso pretendiente de Sakura.

Sakura, que se creía sola, se agitaba nerviosa en el banco, trataba de peinar sus cabellos rosas con los dedos e intentaba disponer sus largas piernas de modo que pareciesen más cortas. Luego dejó caer los hombros, abatida al comprobar que todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Sasuke sonrió ante todo aquel ajetreo. Sakura se levantó del banco, se alisó las faldas y tensó su espalda, en una nueva postura que ofrecía su perfil. Sasuke admiró el elegante arqueo de su largo cuerpo, la redondez de sus senos. Sakura rodeó el banco y arrancó una ramita de madreselva de uno de los setos.

Una voz masculina se abrió paso a través de los serenos rumores del jardín.

--- ¡Sakura-chan!

Sakura se volvió y dejó caer la ramita de madreselva. Una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció en su rostro.

--- Llegas tarde --- dijo mientras corría hacia el visitante. Tras arrojarse a sus brazos, le cubrió el rostro de besos.

--- Tuve que escabullirme sin levantar sospechas. --- El joven reía mientras intentaba defenderse ---. Ya sabes que nada podría impedir que acudiera a ti.

--- Cada vez que te veo al otro lado del salón, quiero correr a tus brazos.

--- Pronto estaremos juntos.

--- ¿Como cuánto de pronto? --- preguntó ella con impaciencia.

--- Muy pronto. Ahora, estate quieta. Quiero… --- Tomó la cabeza de Sakura entre las manos y la besó en la boca.

Sasuke observó a los enamorados, los ojos entornados fijos en aquellos dos cuerpos. El hombre le daba la espalda. Muy despacio, Sasuke avanzó y apartó una rama baja para tener una mejor visión de la escena.

Por fin el hombre echó hacia atrás la cabeza y la luz cayó sobre su rostro. Era Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke se relajó.

--- Perfecto --- dijo en un murmullo, y hablaba en serio.

Ahora entendía la imperiosa necesidad de secreto por parte de Sakura. Uzumaki era un vizconde empobrecido. Un cazador de fortunas. El padre de Sakura nunca permitiría que su única hija se casara con un manipulador sumido en la miseria como Uzumaki. Sin duda Haruno les había prohibido verse. Sasuke dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el salón de baile, casi ronroneando de satisfacción. Sería fácil librarse de Uzumaki. Sasuke quería que Sakura fuese suya, y nada se interpondría en su camino.

Sakura entrelazó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto Uzumaki. Respiró su olor, cerró las manos sobre su chaqueta y paladeó su proximidad. Alto y apuesto, Naruto Uzumaki tenía veinticuatro años y un atractivo porte de muchacho.

--- Cada día que pasa estoy más enamorada de ti --- dijo con la mirada clavada en sus tiernos ojos azules ---. Pienso en ti todo el tiempo.

Naruto le acarició la cara con ternura.

--- Me has embrujado, Sakura Haruno. --- La besó largamente, con la calidez de la pasión en su boca y los brazos sujetándola por detrás de la cintura. Cuando levantó la cabeza, a los dos les faltaba el aire ---. Tendremos que volver a la fiesta --- dijo ---. Por separado, naturalmente. Nadie debe sospechar de nosotros. Y no pongas esa cara. Ya sabes que debemos hacerlo.

--- Parece como si lleváramos una eternidad haciendo lo mismo, Naruto. Diez minutos robados aquí o allá…, no es suficiente. Ahora que los dos estamos seguros de cuáles son nuestros sentimientos, tenemos que ir a hablar con mi padre. Y si se niega a bendecir nuestro matrimonio, nos escaparemos.

--- No digas esas cosas, cariño --- murmuró Naruto, el rostro ensombrecido por una súbita cautela ---. Que no te vuelva a oír hablar de escaparnos. Sé lo importante que es tu familia para ti. No quiero ser la causa de una separación entre tú y tu padre.

--- Pero puede que papá nunca dé su aprobación.

--- Tú deja pasar el tiempo, y ya verás cómo al final cede --- dijo Naruto, y besó tiernamente su ancha frente fruncida ---. Puedo ser muy paciente, Sakura-chan.

--- Pues yo no --- dijo Sakura con una risita de frustración ---. La paciencia tal vez sea una de tus virtudes, pero no figura entre las mías.

--- Prueba hablar con tu madrastra --- sugirió Naruto ---. Si consigues ponerla de nuestra parte, quizá podría hacer que tu padre dejara de verme con tan malos ojos.

--- Quizá --- dijo Sakura pensativamente. Su madrastra, Kurenai, siempre había sido como una bondadosa hermana mayor, que nunca dejaba de simpatizar con los problemas de Sakura ---. Sí, supongo que si alguien puede hacer cambiar de parecer a papá, es Kurenai. Pero si eso no funciona…

--- Tiene que funcionar. Sakura-chan, debes entender lo importante que es poder contar con la aprobación de tu padre. Sin ella nunca podremos casarnos.

Sakura dio un paso atrás, muy sorprendida.

--- ¿Nunca? ¿Por qué no?

--- No tendríamos dinero con que vivir.

--- Pero el dinero no es tan importante como que estemos juntos.

--- Ese sentimiento te honra, Sakura-chan, pero tú siempre has estado rodeada de todas las cosas buenas de la vida. No tienes idea de lo que es verse obligado a prescindir de ellas. Y recuerda, sin una dote tendrías que renunciar a tus animalitos. Te verías obligada a venderlos, y acabarían en manos de los zoos y los coleccionistas privados.

--- ¡No! --- exclamó Sakura, horrorizada sólo de pensarlo ---. ¿Cómo los tratarían? No puedo permitir que mis animales pasen por eso. --- Hacía años que tenía una pequeña reserva de animales en la propiedad familiar, donde acogía toda clase de criaturas extraviadas o heridas. Cuidaba de caballos, osos, lobos y perros, monos, y hasta de un tigre asiático. Dependen de mí, y la mayoría no sobrevivirían sin cuidados especiales.

--- ¿Entonces entiendes que necesitamos poder contar con el consentimiento de tu familia?

--- Sí --- dijo Sakura de mala gana. Pero lo que más deseaba en aquellos momentos era encontrar la forma de persuadir a Naruto de que fuera a hablar con su padre. ¡Ah, si se decidiera de una vez a plantarle cara y exigir que le otorgara su permiso para casarse con ella! Eso nunca ocurriría, sin embargo. El pobre Naruto detestaba las discusiones, y además, como todo el mundo, le tenía auténtico terror al padre de Sakura.

Era muy comprensible. Haruno intimidaba fácilmente a la gente. A sus ojos, nadie era lo bastante bueno para su hija. Unos meses antes le había prohibido categóricamente a Naruto que la cortejara. Naruto se había quedado tan aterrado que no había podido articular palabra. Lo que hizo fue abandonar el lugar con expresión derrotada, y ahora se encontraba en una situación insostenible.

Sakura apretó los dientes.

--- Hablaré con mi madrastra --- dijo ---. Me las arreglaré para hacerle entender que tú y yo hemos nacido para estar juntos. Y luego ella convencerá a papá para que autorice el compromiso.

--- Ésta es mi chica. --- Naruto sonrió y la besó ---. Venga, y ahora vuelve al baile, Sakura-chan. Yo esperaré aquí unos minutos antes de entrar.

Ella titubeó, mirándolo con expresión anhelante.

--- ¿Me quieres, Naruto?

Él la apretó contra su delgado cuerpo y la abrazó tan fuerte que casi la dejó sin respiración.

--- Te adoro. Eres lo que más me importa en el mundo. No temas, Sakura-chan: nada podrá separarnos.

Sakura encontró a su madrastra en el salón de baile, una suntuosa caverna circular cubierta de tallas y espejos, todo en pan de oro. Kurenai bebía sorbos de una copa de vino y sonreía mientras oía conversar a sus amistades. Parecía más una jovencita recién entrada en la adolescencia que una respetable señora de veinticinco años. Irradiaba la misma aureola de misterio que hacía tan fascinante a su primo Sasuke Uchiha. Ambos habían nacido en Rusia, y luego las circunstancias los habían obligado a establecerse en Inglaterra.

Sakura fue hacia su madrastra y se la llevó consigo.

--- _Belle-mère_ --- le dijo con voz apremiante ---, tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto muy importante.

Kurenai la miró sin mostrar ninguna sorpresa. Pocas cosas se le pasaban por alto, y a veces casi parecía capaz de leer los pensamientos.

--- Tiene que ver con Uzumaki, ¿verdad?

--- ¿Quién te lo ha contado?

--- Nadie. Hace meses que salta a la vista, Sakura. Cada vez que desapareces durante un baile o una velada, Uzumaki desaparece también. Se han estado viendo en secreto. --- La mirada de Kurenai era reprobadora ---. Ya sabes lo que me disgusta que se hagan cosas a espaldas de tu padre.

--- No he tenido otra salida --- dijo Sakura con expresión culpable ---. Todo porque papá se niega a permitir que Naruto me corteje.

--- Tu padre no quiere que nadie se aproveche de ti, y menos un cazador de fortunas.

--- ¡Naruto no es ningún cazador de fortunas!

--- Pues lo cierto es que todo el mundo tiene esa impresión. El año pasado hubo ese horrible asunto con Shion-sama…

--- Naruto ya me lo explicó --- dijo Sakura, sin poder evitar torcer el gesto ante aquel recordatorio.

Sí, antes de que hubiera empezado a cortejarla, habían sorprendido a Naruto cuando iba a fugarse con una ingenua heredera. La indignada familia de Shion había amenazado a Naruto, y luego se habían apresurado a casar a su hija con un rico barón ya entrado en años.

--- Eso fue un error. Un malentendido --- dijo Sakura por fin.

--- Sakura, tu padre y yo queremos verte casada con un hombre que te valore, que sea digno de ti…

--- Y que sea lo bastante rico --- la interrumpió Sakura---. Todo se reduce a eso, ¿verdad? Ni a ti ni a papá les hace ninguna gracia que Naruto no cuente con una gran fortuna familiar.

--- ¿Y si tú no tuvieras ni un penique? --- le preguntó Kurenai dulcemente ---. ¿Piensas que Naruto seguiría queriendo casarse contigo? Claro que no sólo te quiere por el dinero, pero no puedes negar que eso cuenta.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

--- ¿Por qué a todo el mundo le resulta tan difícil creer que un hombre pueda llegar a amarme? A él no le importa mi fortuna, no del modo que tú piensas. ¡Lo único que quiere es hacerme feliz!

Un velo de compasión ensombreció el semblante de Kurenai.

--- Sé que lo amas, Sakura, y sé que tú crees que él siente lo mismo. Pero tu padre tendría en mucho mejor concepto a Naruto si tuviese el valor de comparecer ante él y decir: "Haruno-san, deseo que reconsidere su decisión de prohibirme cortejar a Sakura, porque quiero que se me dé la oportunidad de demostrar lo mucho que la amo y la respeto…". Pero no, Naruto te ha convencido de que deben recurrir a estas sospechosas citas a escondidas…

--- ¿Puedes reprocharle que le tenga miedo a papá? --- preguntó Sakura con una súbita vehemencia ---. ¡Yo no se lo reprocho! ¡Son muchas las personas que piensan que papá es un ogro!

Kurenai rió, y sus ojos de un oscuro rojo recorrieron el gentío hasta encontrar la silueta de anchos hombros de su marido.

--- Hubo un tiempo en el que yo pensaba lo mismo. Pero ahora ya sé que tu padre no es ningún ogro.

Como si percibiera la mirada de Kurenai, Asuma Haruno se volvió y la miró. Era más impresionante que apuesto, con firmes facciones masculinas y vívidos ojos marrones. Algunas personas no podían evitar sentirse desconcertadas ante el gancho plateado que ocupaba el lugar de su mano izquierda. Haruno había perdido esa mano hacía muchos años en un accidente, cuando intentaba salvar a Sakura y su madre del terrible incendio que arrasó con su mansión. Sakura sobrevivió al desastre, pero su madre había perecido. A veces Sakura se preguntaba cómo habría sido su vida si hubiera crecido teniendo una madre. Pero sólo había dispuesto de un padre lleno de amor, dominante y excesivamente protector.

Al ver a su esposa con su hija, Asuma se excusó de la conversación intrascendente que mantenía y fue hacia ellas.

--- Te mereces un hombre como tu padre --- murmuró Kurenai mientras veían aproximarse a Asuma ---. Él haría lo que fuese por las personas a las que quiere. Daría su vida por ellas.

--- Pero es que no hay hombres como él --- dijo Sakura con voz compungida ---. Santo Dios, si tengo que juzgar a los pretendientes según sus criterios, nunca encontraré uno con quien casarme.

--- Encontrarás a alguien que sea digno de ti. Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

--- Y así pasará una eternidad. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, los pretendientes no acuden en tropel para pedir mi mano.

--- Si les mostraras la parte de ti misma que ve tu familia, todos los solteros del país correrían a cortejarte. Tienes un inmenso encanto natural y puedes ser muy afectuosa, pero cuando estás entre hombres es como si te convirtieras en una estatua.

--- No puedo evitar ser como soy. --- Sakura dejó escapar un largo suspiro ---. Pero cuando estoy con Naruto soy distinta, _belle-mère. _Él hace que me sienta especial, incluso hermosa. Trata de entenderlo, por favor. Tienes que hablar con papá en mi nombre, y hacer que invite a Naruto a casa.

Kurenai la miró con expresión preocupada, le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo y asintió.

--- Veré qué puedo hacer. Pero no esperes demasiado. A Asuma no le gusta nada la idea.

El padre de Sakura llegó hasta ellas, y aunque su sonrisa las abarcó a ambas, su mirada quedó posada en Kurenai. Por un instante parecieron estar absortos en un mundo privado. Era raro ver a un marido y una esposa tan apasionadamente enamorados. Después de que falleciera su primera esposa, Asuma no esperaba volver a casarse, pero Kurenai lo embrujó nada más entrar en su vida. Ya le había dado dos hijos, Konohamaru y Udon. Había momentos en los que Sakura se sentía excluida de aquel círculo, pese a lo mucho que se esforzaban Asuma y Kurenai por evitar que eso ocurriera.

--- ¿Lo estás pasando bien? --- preguntó Asuma a Kurenai, la mirada clavada en sus oscuros ojos rojos.

--- Sí --- replicó ella en voz baja mientras le alisaba las solapas ---. Pero todavía no le has pedido a tu hija que baile contigo.

Sakura se apresuró a intervenir.

--- Prefiero formar parte de la decoración antes que tener a mi padre como único compañero de vals en toda la velada --- dijo ---. Y no, tampoco quiero que me consigas una pareja de baile, papá. A nadie le gusta tener que bailar por obligación.

--- Voy a traer al joven Ebisu para presentártelo --- dijo Asuma ---. Es inteligente, tiene una mente muy despierta y…

--- Ya lo he conocido --- dijo Sakura secamente ---. No soporta los perros.

--- Ésa no es razón para condenar a un hombre, ¿no te parece?

--- Habida cuenta de que por lo visto siempre voy llena de pelos de animal y huelo a perro o caballo, me parece que no congeniaríamos demasiado. Y no se te ocurra hacer de casamentero, papá: empiezas a asustarme.

Asuma sonrió y le tiró suavemente de uno de sus cabellos rosados.

--- Está bien. --- Se volvió hacia Kurenai ---. ¿Me concede el honor, señora?

La pareja fue hacia la pista de baile, y Asuma tomó en brazos a su esbelta esposa. Al dejarse llevar por los compases del vals pudieron hablar en la intimidad.

--- ¿Cómo es que Sakura no se relaciona con nadie? --- preguntó Asuma ---. Esta noche se la ve muy retraída.

--- Sólo está interesada en un hombre.

Una expresión un poco sombría invadió las facciones de Asuma.

--- ¿Se trata todavía de Naruto Uzumaki? --- preguntó malhumorado ---. Creía que ya me había librado de ese problema.

Kurenai sonrió.

--- Cariño, los sentimientos de esos dos jóvenes no van a dejar de existir sólo porque tú les hayas prohibido verse.

--- Jamás permitiré que ese cazador de fortunas se case con ella. Antes preferiría verla casada con cualquiera.

--- No se te ocurra decir esas cosas en voz alta --- le advirtió Kurenai, alarmada ---. Parece que siempre te guste tentar al destino.

Asuma sonrió.

--- Tú y tu supersticiosa alma rusa. Me reafirmo en lo que he dicho. Por mucho que busques, nunca encontrarás un yerno peor que ese Uzumaki.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Una vez sola, Sakura fue hacia la pared y se apoyó en ella. Suspiró abatida mientras pensaba en cuánto le gustaría abandonar el baile o, cuando menos, deambular por la mansión Uchiha, llena de antiguos tesoros rusos, magníficas obras de arte, muebles de intrincadas tallas y paneles forrados de joyas. Sasuke se había traído consigo todo aquello, junto con un ejército de criados y sirvientas de la familia, cuando vino a Inglaterra.

El hogar de Sasuke era como un museo, asombroso, opulento, sobrecogedor y melancólico al mismo tiempo. La sala central estaba circundada por quince imponentes pilares dorados, con la disposición original aumentada en diferencia a la vieja superstición rusa de que los números pares traían mala suerte. Una gran escalinata con decoraciones azules y doradas caracoleaba delicadamente hacia el segundo y el tercer piso. Magníficas vidrieras iluminaban los suelos de mármol negro y gris.

La mansión se alzaba en el centro de cincuenta mil acres de tierras de labor, que se extendían a ambos lados del Támesis, al oeste de Londres. Sasuke había comprado la finca hacía tres años, y después había decorado la mansión a su gusto. La residencia era digna de un príncipe, pero aun así tenía que resultar pequeña comparada con los palacios que había poseído Sasuke en Rusia. Se le permitió llevarse consigo al exilio una décima parte de su fortuna, y se estimaba que esa mera fracción ascendía a treinta millones de libras. Sasuke era uno de los hombres más ricos de Europa, y con mucho el mejor partido. Toda esa riqueza debería haberlo hecho muy feliz, y sin embargo Sasuke parecía la persona más desgraciada que Sakura había conocido nunca. ¿Habría algo que deseaba pero no podía obtener, o algún deseo privado que nunca había llegado a satisfacer?

Una delicada voz femenina puso un brusco fin a las cavilaciones de Sakura.

--- ¡Vaya! Mira, Ino, nuestra amiga Sakura, de pie junto a la pared, como de costumbre. Me sorprende que aún no hayan puesto una placa para indicar que es tu sitio especial: "Sakura Haruno pasó aquí miles de horas esperando que la sacaran a bailar."

La que sí hablaba era Karin, acompañada por su amiga Ino Yamanaka. Karin se había convertido rápidamente en la gran sensación de la temporada londinense, gracias a la mágica combinación de una impresionante belleza pelirroja y la seguridad que le daba saberse acreedora de una generosa dote. Sólo había un problema: decidir con cuál de los integrantes de su legión de pretendientes iba a contraer matrimonio.

Sakura sonrió, nerviosa, y no pudo evitar sentirse como una giganta torpe y desgarbada en comparación con las otras dos jóvenes. Dejó caer los hombros y retrocedió hasta apoyar la espalda en la pared.

--- Hola, Karin.

--- Sé por qué se la ve tan fuera de lugar --- le dijo Karin a Ino ---. Es que nuestra Sakura se siente mucho más a gusto en un granero que en un salón de baile. ¿No es verdad, Sakura?

Sakura sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Miró al otro lado de la estancia y vio a Naruto, conversando con unos amigos. Su lejana presencia bastó para armarla de valor: se dijo que Naruto la amaba, y que por lo tanto no debía dar ninguna importancia a los comentarios despectivos de aquella joven. Pero eso no bastó para evitar que le dolieran.

--- Es raro ver a una muchacha tan sencilla y natural --- ronroneó Karin, decidida a clavar un poco más las garras en la herida ---. Sí, realmente eres única. Los hombres deberían revolotear a tu alrededor. Nunca entenderé por qué no saben apreciar tus rústicos encantos.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera replicar, dio un respingo al descubrir que Sasuke Uchiha acababa de aparecer junto a ella. Con un parpadeo de sorpresa, alzó la mirada hacia su rostro inescrutable.

--- Me parece que ha llegado el momento de que me concedas ese baile que me prometiste, prima --- dijo él suavemente.

Sakura se quedó sin habla por unos instantes, al igual que las dos jóvenes. En el esplendor lleno de reflejos del salón de baile, con su severo atuendo negro y blanco, Sasuke parecía demasiado extraordinario para ser real. La luz que destellaba sobre sus austeras facciones convertía sus ojos en dos pequeños estanques negros llenos de iridiscencia, y realzaba cada curva y cada ángulo de su piel dorada. Sus oscuras pestañas eran tan largas que se enredaban en las comisuras exteriores de los ojos.

Karin se había quedado boquiabierta, consternada al comprender que Sasuke había escuchado sus mezquinas burlas.

--- Príncipe Sasuke --- dijo con vos entrecortada ---, eres un anfitrión excepcional. ¡Qué velada! Magnífica, lo estoy pasando maravillosamente. Todo perfecto: la música, las flores…

--- Nos complace que esta reunión merezca vuestra aprobación --- la interrumpió Sasuke fríamente.

Sakura logró contener la risa. Nunca le había oído usar el "nos" principesco antes, pero no cabía duda de que resultaba muy efectivo.

--- ¿Ha llamado "prima" a Sakura? --- preguntó Karin ---. No sabía que estuvieran emparentados.

--- Somos primos lejanos, por matrimonio --- replicó Sakura, haciendo como que no veía la leve sonrisa que acababa de aparecer en la boca de Sasuke.

--- ¿Nuestro baile? --- insistió él al tiempo que le ofrecía el brazo.

--- Pero, alteza --- protestó Karin ---, sólo ha bailado conmigo una vez antes de esta noche, en el baile de Brimforth. Fue una experiencia que merece ser repetida, ¿no le parece?

La mirada especulativa de Sasuke descendió hasta los delicados pies de Karin y volvió a subir.

--- Creo que con una vez fue más que suficiente, Karin. --- Extendió su mano hasta Sakura y la llevó hacia la pista de baile. Karin se había quedado sin habla, mientras que Ino parecía estar perpleja.

Sakura respondió con una reverencia a la inclinación de Sasuke y puso la mano en la suya. Luego lo miró con una sonrisa de deleite culpable.

--- Gracias. Nunca había visto que nadie pusiera en su sitio a Karin. Te debo una.

--- Entonces consideraremos que estás en deuda conmigo. --- Le pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura y la llevó consigo en los primeros giros del vals. Sakura le siguió los pasos sin ningún esfuerzo, sus largas piernas moviéndose al unísono con las suyas. Eso la dejó tan sorprendida que por unos instantes no pudo hablar. Nunca había bailado tan bien con nadie. Era como volar, y parecía como si de pronto sus pies hubieran cobrado vida entre el ondular de las faldas de su vestido blanco. Se dio cuenta de que la gente los miraba y algunas parejas incluso se retiraron a un lado de la pista para observarlos. Sakura no soportaba ser el centro de atención. El rubor cubrió rápidamente su cara.

--- Relájate --- murmuró Sasuke, y Sakura reparó en que le apretaba la mano con todas sus fuerzas.

--- Lo siento --- dijo, al tiempo que aflojaba los dedos ---. Sasuke, ¿por qué nunca me habías pedido que bailara contigo antes de esta noche?

--- ¿Habrías aceptado mi invitación?

--- Probablemente no.

--- Por eso no te lo pedí.

Sakura miró con curiosidad al hombre que bailaba con ella. Era imposible saber si lo estaba pasando bien o no. Su rostro permanecía completamente inexpresivo. Sasuke no se movía con mucha ligereza para lo alto que era. Su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de músculos y resortes, como el de un gato. Un olor muy agradable flotaba a su alrededor, una mezcla de cálida piel masculina y jabón de alerce, con una sombra de té endulzado en el aliento.

Allí donde su piel dorada se encontraba con la blancura almidonada del cuello de la camisa, Sakura vio la punta de una cicatriz. Bajó la mirada hacia el hombro de Sasuke, y se acordó de cuando había llegado a Inglaterra hacía siete años, prácticamente a las puertas de la muerte. Sakura había acompañado a su madrastra hasta la cama en la que yacía Sasuke, y lo había observado con detenimiento. Nunca olvidaría lo pálido y flaco que estaba entonces, tan exhausto que apenas si podía levantar la cabeza. Y las cicatrices, su horrendo recorrido sobre el pecho, las muñecas… Sakura nunca había visto unas cicatrices semejantes. Sasuke había sacado fuerzas de flaqueza de alguna parte para cerrar sus delgados dedos sobre un mechón de los cabellos de Sakura.

--- Ah, sí --- había dicho con un hilo de voz ---. Conozco un cuento popular ruso sobre una chica que salva a un príncipe que iba a morir…, trayéndole una pluma mágica… arrancada de la cola del pájaro de fuego. Las plumas de ese pájaro eran de un color entre el rojo y el oro…

Sakura se había apartado del lecho con desdén, pero aquellas palabras tan extrañas le habían despertado la curiosidad. Después le preguntó a Kurenai qué le había ocurrido a aquel hombre, y por qué lo habían herido de aquella manera.

--- A Sasuke lo han torturado --- le había explicado Kurenai en voz baja ---, y después lo han expulsado de Rusia por traición.

--- ¿Morirá por esas heridas?

--- No, por las físicas, no. Pero las interiores son mucho más graves, me temo.

Durante un tiempo Sakura había intentado sentir pena por él, pero era imposible. Por mucho que hubiera llegado a padecer a causa de sus pecados, Sasuke era demasiado arrogante para inspirar compasión.

Sus pensamientos volvieron bruscamente al presente cuando los compases del vals los hicieron pasar junto a Naruto Uzumaki, que se encontraba en pie en el otro extremo del salón. Naruto la miró con asombro. ¿Qué se le pasaría por la cabeza al verla bailar con Sasuke? Sakura se puso rígida, y sus movimientos se volvieron extrañamente envarados mientras Sasuke no dejaba de guiarla en los giros. ¡Si al menos pudiera correr hacia Naruto y explicarle la situación…!

--- Tu amigo tiene que estar observándonos --- dijo Sasuke.

El que fuera tan perceptivo sorprendió un poco a Sakura.

--- Desgraciadamente, sí.

--- Una pizca de celos siempre ayuda a condimentar una historia de amor.

--- Supongo que hablas por experiencia. Porque tú has visitado unas cuantas camas, ¿verdad?

Eso pareció divertir a Sasuke.

--- ¿Nunca intentas mantener a raya tu lengua, _ruyshenka_?

--- ¿Te ofende?

--- No.

--- A veces intento ser educada y discreta. El impulso me dura cosa de media hora, y luego vuelvo a ser la de siempre. --- Sakura volvió la cabeza para mirar los músicos en su cenador cubierto de flores. Su movimiento hizo que Sasuke tuviera que saltarse un paso ---. Supongo que este vals estará a punto de terminar, ¿no? Me parece como si estuviese durando una eternidad.

--- ¿No te lo pasas bien? --- preguntó Sasuke, al tiempo que recuperaba el paso perdido y restablecía sus ritmos.

--- No con toda esa gente que no deja de mirarnos. Puede que tú estés acostumbrado, pero a mí me pone nerviosa.

--- Pondré fin a tu tormento, entonces. --- Sasuke la guió hacia uno de los lados del salón, le soltó la cintura y se llevó su mano a los labios en un gesto que no podía ser más superficial ---. Muchas gracias por el baile, prima. Eres una pareja realmente encantadora. Te deseo suerte con tu amigo.

--- Oh, no necesito suerte --- replicó ella, confiada.

--- Eso nunca se sabe. --- Sasuke le hizo una reverencia y se alejó, sin dejar de pensar para sus adentros que ni toda la suerte del mundo podría hacer que la causa de Sakura llegase a buen puerto. Nunca pertenecería a otro hombre. Sasuke siempre había sabido que Sakura estaba hecha para él, únicamente para él…, y no tardaría en ser suya.

Los Uzumaki eran un buen ejemplo del tipo de aristocracia europea que más despreciaba Sasuke, la que vivía de unos recursos cada vez más reducidos que era o demasiado perezosa o demasiado orgullosa para recuperarse salvo uniendo en matrimonio a sus vástagos con alguna familia rica. Nunca se decidirían a trabajar, a menos que fuera para ocupar algún cargo nominal en un banco, bufete de abogados o compañía aseguradora. Y se aferraban tan desesperadamente a sus cada vez más reducidas reservas de dinero que ni siquiera eran capaces de hacer ninguna inversión provechosa.

Inmóvil ante la puerta principal del hogar londinense de los Uzumaki, Sasuke respondió a la expresión levemente perpleja del mayordomo con una mirada impasible.

--- Vengo a ver a Uzumaki --- dijo, al tiempo que le tendía una tarjeta de visita.

El mayordomo tomó la tarjeta y se recuperó de inmediato.

--- Ciertamente, alteza. Creo que el señor Uzumaki está en casa, pero podría equivocarme. Si tiene la bondad de esperar en el vestíbulo…

Sasuke respondió con un seco asentimiento de cabeza y entró en la casa. Su mirada carente de expresión recorrió el vestíbulo, y se detuvo unos instantes en los bordes ya un poco raídos de la alfombra y los paneles de madera, limpiados a conciencia pero ya un tanto desgastados por el paso del tiempo. Un tenue olor a cerrado y decadencia flotaba en el ambiente. Tal como había esperado Sasuke, la casa necesitaba unas cuantas reparaciones.

El mayordomo regresó en unos dos minutos. Evitó mirar a los ojos de Sasuke mientras hablaba.

--- Lamento haberme equivocado, alteza. Parece ser que el señor Uzumaki no está en casa.

--- Ya veo. --- Sasuke dejó que transcurriera un largo silencio durante el que no apartó la vista del mayordomo. Éste se puso tenso, y la frente se le cubrió de gotitas de sudor ---. Ambos sabemos que el señor Uzumaki está en casa --- añadió Sasuke sin levantar la voz ---. Vuelve con tu señor y dile que necesito hablar de un asunto de negocios con él. No lo entretendré mucho rato.

--- Sí, alteza. --- El mayordomo se esfumó con tal premura que la suela de uno de sus zapatos impecablemente lustrados dejó una señal en el suelo de mármol.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Naruto Uzumaki no tardó en aparecer en el vestíbulo.

--- Príncipe Sasuke --- dijo con una sonrisa recelosa ---. Confieso que no se me ocurre qué puede haberle traído por aquí. ¿Un asunto de negocios, tal vez?

--- Un asunto personal.

Los dos hombres se evaluaron con la mirada. Uzumaki no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás, quizá porque había percibido el desagrado que permanecía oculto tras la expresión remota de su visitante. Con sus facciones delicadas y sus ojos azules de cachorro, parecía más joven de lo que recordaba Sasuke.

--- ¿Tomamos un refrigerio en la sala de estar? --- ofreció Naruto Uzumaki con voz titubeante ---. ¿Un té con tostadas, tal vez?

Té con tostadas. Una típica oferta inglesa. Podía considerarse incluso generosa. El refrigerio no era algo que se ofreciese rutinariamente a los invitados en aquel país. En Rusia, la tradición era dar la bienvenida a cualquier conocido, tanto amigo como enemigo, con alguna colación especial. Sasuke pensó con añoranza en la mesa tradicional de "tentempiés" rusos --- platos con pepinillos, caviar, ensaladas y pan untado de mantequilla, que se acompañaban con vasos de vodka bien frío ---, y reprimió un suspiro. Él se había creado un hogar en Inglaterra, pero nunca llegaría a sentirse del todo a gusto en una cultura tan distinta de la suya.

--- No, gracias --- murmuró ---. No te entretendré demasiado. Vengo a hablarte de los Haruno. De un Haruno en particular. --- Hizo una pausa que dedicó a observar cómo el rostro de Naruto se tensaba visiblemente ---. Quiero que pongas fin a tu relación con Sakura.

Los ojos azules se llenaron de sorpresa.

--- No entiendo… ¿El duque le ha pedido que me advirtiera de que debo mantenerme alejado de su hija?

--- No seas estúpido --- dijo Sasuke ---. Haruno es perfectamente capaz de hacer eso sin necesidad de mi ayuda.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, visiblemente confuso.

--- ¿Habla a título personal, entonces? ¿C-cuál es su mo-motivo?

--- No necesitas saberlo.

Uzumaki tomó aire.

--- Anoche lo vi bailar con Sakura. Dios mío, ¿qué está pasando? Usted no puede tener ningún interés personal en ella.

--- ¿Por qué no?

--- No hay nada que pueda querer de una joven como Sakura. Ciertamente, no tiene ninguna necesidad de su dote.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

--- ¿Piensas que el dinero es lo único que puede ofrecer Sakura?

--- Yo no he dicho eso --- se apresuró a replicar Naruto.

Sasuke mantuvo su rostro vacío de toda expresión, pero el desprecio se infiltró en su voz cuando volvió a hablar.

--- La temporada no tardará en llegar a su fin. Como de costumbre, en cuanto haya terminado aún quedarán libres unas cuantas herederas que no son lo bastante atractivas para encontrar marido. De buena gana te ofrecerán sus gordas manos para que te cases con ellas. Tú sólo quieres dinero, así que siempre te queda el recurso de escoger entre ellas. Mantente alejado de Sakura Haruno.

--- ¡Ni hablar! --- La barbilla de Naruto tembló en lo que parecía ser rabia o miedo, o alguna volátil mezcla de ambas emociones ---. Da la casualidad de que amo a Sakura, y seguiré adelante aunque todo esté en mi contra. Y ahora salga de mi casa, y no vuelva nunca.

La boca de Sasuke se curvó en una sonrisa aterradora. Por muy convincente que se mostrara Naruto en la interpretación de su papel, Sasuke podía ver a través del fingimiento, las mentiras y la manipulación.

--- Me parece que no entiendes --- murmuró.

--- Si lo que intentas es asustarme…

--- No pienso darte otra elección en lo que concierne a Sakura. Nada de visitas, nada de correspondencia, nada de encuentros furtivos. Si intentas verla, lo único que conseguirás con ello será causarte un sufrimiento innecesario.

--- ¿Me está amenazando?

La sombra de diversión desapareció, y Sasuke replicó en un tono de mortífera seriedad:

--- Te estoy prometiendo que serás tan desgraciado que maldecirás a tu madre por haberte traído al mundo. --- Esperó sin inmutarse mientras la frustración flotaba en el aire. Le encantaba ver el apuro de Naruto Uzumaki, la dura batalla que la codicia y el miedo libraban dentro de él. Uzumaki era un chacal, pero además un cobarde. Quería a Sakura y su dinero, pero no hasta el punto de arriesgarse por ello.

--- He oído hablar de todas las vidas que ha destruido --- dijo Naruto, que se había puesto rojo ---. He oído hablar de su brutalidad, de su crueldad… ¡Si se atreve a hacerle daño a Sakura, lo mataré!

--- Nadie sufrirá daño alguno… Siempre que no contradigas mis deseos.

--- ¿Por qué hace esto? --- preguntó Naruto ---. ¿Qué planes tiene para Sakura? ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo!

--- En lo que concierne a Sakura Haruno, ya no tienes derecho alguno. --- Sasuke le hizo una exquisita reverencia antes de irse, mientras Naruto Uzumaki se debatía entre la furia y la perplejidad.

Sakura silbaba alegremente mientras entraba en la villa londinense que los Haruno tenían junto al Támesis. Las mañanas de junio aún eran lo bastante frescas para una vigorosa galopada por Hyde Park. Ese día su caballo, un magnífico pero nervioso pura sangre de dos años de edad, se había mostrado bastante difícil de controlar. Con las mejillas enrojecidas y la ancha frente sudorosa a causa del ejercicio, lo primero que hizo al entrar al vestíbulo fue desabrocharse la chaqueta de montar.

--- Señorita Sakura. --- El mayordomo le ofreció una bandejita de plata sobre la que había un sobre sellado con lacre ---. Ha llegado esta carta para usted.

--- Gracias, Juugo. Me pregunto quién…--- La voz de Sakura se perdió en el silencio cuando reconoció la letra, pequeña y perfecta, que había en el sobre. La carta era de Naruto. Sakura sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón, y miró al mayordomo ---. ¿Papá o Kurenai sabes que he recibido esta carta?

--- Ninguno de los dos la ha visto --- admitió el mayordomo.

Sakura le dirigió su sonrisa más irresistible.

--- Me parece que no hay ninguna necesidad de contárselo, ¿verdad?

--- Señorita Sakura, si me está pidiendo que los engañe…

--- Por el amor de Dios, Juugo, no te estoy pidiendo que le mientas a nadie. Lo único que quiero es que no digas nada a menos que te pregunten al respecto. ¿De acuerdo?

Juugo dejó escapar un breve, casi imperceptible suspiro.

--- Sí, señorita.

--- ¡Oh, Juugo, eres maravilloso! Te adoro. --- Sakura le dio un gran abrazo al perplejo mayordomo y corrió escaleras arriba para leer la carta en privado.

Después de haber cerrado la puerta de su habitación, se dejó caer sobre la cama sin prestar atención a las partículas de tierra que se desprendieron de sus faldas y sus botas para esparcirse por la colcha bordada. Rompió el sello de lacre y desdobló la carta. Con la punta del dedo resiguió tiernamente las primeras palabras.

"_Mi queridísima Sakura:_

_Ojalá pudiera encontrar palabras con las que decirte lo mucho que te amo…"_

Sakura dejó de leer y se llevó la carta a los labios.

--- Naruto --- susurró mientras lágrimas de felicidad acudían a sus ojos. Pero cuando bajó el papel y siguió leyendo, la sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios y la sangre huyó de su rostro.

"_Mi vida ha cambiado para mejor durante estos últimos meses, ahora que __te conozco, ahora que he podido disfrutar de la inmensa alegría de tenerte en mis brazos por unos instantes, algunas veces. Por eso me ha llenado de pena… No, de angustia… comprender que cualquier clase de relación entre nosotros es completamente imposible. Tu padre nunca aprobará que estemos juntos. No quiero someterte a una vida de penalidades y sacrificios, así que me veo obligado a renunciar a mi sueño de felicidad. Es difícil no ser egoísta, amor mío, pero el honor me obliga a liberarte de tu compromiso. Dejo el país durante una temporada, y no tengo idea de cuándo regresaré. No me esperes. Deseo que algún día encuentres la felicidad con alguien que pueda cuidar de ti del modo que espera tu padre. Como final a esta carta no diré __**au revoir **__sino __**adieu.**_

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Naruto"_

Sakura sintió que la mente se le quedaba en blanco por unos instantes, pero aun así fue consciente del terrible dolor que acechaba tras la nada, a la espera de poder engullirla.

--- No, no podré soportarlo. Oh, Dios… --- Se dio la vuelta en la cama y apretó la carta contra su estómago mientras intentaba respirar. Sentía la cara extrañamente seca. La pena era tan grande que ni siquiera podía llorar ---. Naruto…, no tenías que dejarme…, dijiste que esperarías. Dijiste… --- Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No se dio cuenta de que contenía la respiración hasta que el aire entró a sus pulmones con un brusco jadeo, al que enseguida siguió otro ---. Naruto --- murmuró, y luego guardó silencio mientras se preguntaba desesperadamente si llegaría el día en que pudiese volver a sentir algo.

Sentado frente a la chimenea, Asuma contemplaba las llamas con Kurenai apoyada en su pecho. Compartían una copa de coñac, y alternaban los sorbos con el besarse para compartir el sabor. El resplandor dorado del fuego bañaba la sala de estar, que se comunicaba con su _suite_ privada.

--- ¿Dónde están los niños? --- preguntó Asuma.

Kurenai volteó el coñac dentro de la copa y le ofreció otro sorbo, inclinando delicadamente el borde de cristal sobre la boca de su marido.

--- En el cuarto de juegos. Ya casi es hora de bañarlos, así que supongo que debería subir a ocuparme de ellos.

--- Todavía no --- dijo él sujetándole el brazo con su mano enorme ---. Espera, que ésta es mi parte favorita de la tarde, cuando te tengo sólo para mí.

Kurenai rió y posó sus labios sobre el cuello, su zona más suave, antes del inicio de la barba.

--- Tengo que ir a ayudar a la institutriz, o los niños lo pondrán todo perdido de agua con sus chapoteos. Y quiero que vayas a ver qué le pasa a Sakura. Lleva todo el día encerrada en su habitación. Hice que la cocinera le subiera la cena, pero no sé si la habrá tocado.

Asuma frunció el ceño.

--- Probablemente echa de menos a su Uzumaki.

--- Probablemente.

--- Pensaba que a estas alturas ya se le habría pasado. ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para acelerar el proceso?

--- Es obvio que tú nunca has padecido de la pena del amor no correspondido --- dijo Kurenai secamente.

--- La padecí contigo.

--- ¡No me digas! Pero si todo fue decidir que me amabas, y dos días después viniste a mi cama…

--- Pues fueron los dos días más largos de mi vida.

Lo dijo de todo corazón, y Kurenai no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Luego dejó la copa en el suelo y le pasó los brazos por detrás de la cintura, para que sus manos se posaran delicadamente sobre la musculosa espalda de su marido.

--- Y desde entonces hemos estado juntos prácticamente todas las noches.

--- Salvo cuando la aparición de Sasuke Uchiha se encargó de impedirlo --- dijo Asuma con expresión sombría.

--- Chis. --- Kurenai lo besó ---. Acordamos que perdonaríamos y lo olvidaríamos todo. Ya hace siete años de eso.

--- No lo he olvidado.

--- Y parece que tampoco has perdonado. --- Kurenai clavó la mirada en los ojos color marrón de Asuma y sacudió la cabeza lentamente ---. Querido mío, eres la segunda persona más terca que he conocido nunca.

--- ¿Sólo la segunda?

--- Creo que Sakura puede realmente superarte por un escaso margen.

Asuma se inclinó sobre ella y sonrió.

--- Los Haruno llevan la terquedad en la sangre --- dijo a modo de información ---. Ni Sakura ni yo podemos evitar ser un poco obstinados.

Kurenai rió suavemente y volvió la cara para esquivar sus besos.

--- ¡La sangre de los Haruno es tu excusa para todo!

Asuma usó su peso para mantenerla atrapada bajo él, y le mordisqueó amorosamente el cuello mientras Kurenai se debatía.

--- Tercos y muy apasionados… Espera, te mostraré lo apasionado que puede llegar a ser un Haruno.

--- Ya me lo has demostrado muchísimas veces --- dijo ella sin poder contener la risa.

Sus juegos se vieron interrumpidos por una brusca llamada a la puerta. Kurenai miró en esa dirección y tuvo una visión invertida de la alta silueta de Sakura. Se apartó de su esposo y se apresuró a incorporarse.

--- Sakura, querida… --- Se calló y parpadeó al ver lo pálida y abatida que estaba, como si algo le hubiera afectado muchísimo. Asuma debió de verla en el mismo instante, puesto que también se apresuró a sentarse y pronunció el nombre de su hija en un tono interrogativo.

--- Perdonen que los interrumpa --- dijo Sakura fríamente.

--- ¿Qué pasa? --- preguntó Kurenai con preocupación ---. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? Tienes muy mala cara…

--- Oh, estoy bien. --- Sakura abrió el puño y dejó caer a los pies de Asuma una hoja de papel hecha una bola. Las llamas del fuego que ardía en la chimenea la pintaron con destellos rojos y dorados ---. Espero que esto te complazca, papá.

Asuma tomó la carta sin decir palabra, sin apartar los ojos del rostro demudado de su hija.

--- Léela --- dijo Sakura secamente ---. Es de Naruto. Ha renunciado a toda esperanza de casarse conmigo. Se marcha del país, y está fuera durante una larga temporada. Gracias a ti, nunca tendré a nadie. --- Los pequeños músculos de su mandíbula temblaron violentamente ---. Nunca te perdonaré que me hayas arrebatado mi única posibilidad de ser amada.

Asuma la miró con expresión consternada.

--- Naruto Uzumaki no te amaba --- dijo en voz baja.

Sakura frunció los labios amargamente.

--- ¿Quién eres tú para decidir si me amaba o no? ¿Y qué pasa si realmente me amaba, sinceramente y con amor verdadero? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no te has equivocado? Mi padre, tan noble, tan sabio… ¡Tan perfecto que le basta con mirar a un hombre para ver lo que hay en su corazón y poder juzgarlo! ¡Tiene que ser estupendo saber que uno es infalible!

Asuma no respondió.

--- Tú no quieres verme casada --- continuó Sakura con creciente vehemencia ---, si no es con algún títere al que puedas controlar a tu antojo, como lo haces con todo el mundo…

--- ¡Basta! --- la interrumpió Kurenai.

Sakura volvió hacia ella su mirada llena de angustia.

--- Supongo que no pensarás que a mi padre le ha dolido oírme decir eso, ¿verdad? Tienes que querer a alguien para que sus palabras puedan hacerte daño, y yo no tengo el privilegio de figurar en la corta lista de personas que le importan a mi padre.

--- Eso no es verdad --- dijo Asuma con voz enronquecida ---. Yo te quiero, Sakura.

--- ¿De veras? Y yo que pensaba que querer a alguien significaba desear que fuese feliz… Bueno, pues guárdate eso a lo que tú llamas amor, papá. Ya me has dado bastante, tengo para toda la vida.

--- Sakura…

--- ¡Te odio!

Un estremecimiento visible de emoción le recorrió el cuerpo. En el espeso silencio que siguió a esas palabras, Sakura dio media vuelta y desapareció.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Kurenai fue la primera en moverse. Tomó la hoja de papel de la mono de Asuma con mucho cuidado y leyó en silencio. Asuma se quedó sentado con la cabeza baja, como queriendo ocultar sus pensamientos.

En cuanto hubo terminado de leer la carta, Kurenai la dejó en el suelo con un bufido de disgusto.

--- ¡Cuánta palabrería barata! --- dijo secamente ---. Los describiste como dos pobres enamorados victimas del infortunio, y naturalmente el papel de villano de la función te corresponde a ti. Naruto la deja "porque el honor así lo exige", y te culpa por haberlos separado.

Asuma levanto la cara. Había palidecido, y tenía los labios apretados.

--- ¿A quién hay que culpar si no a mí?

--- Tú has hecho lo que creías mejor para ella.

Tan rápida defensa de su esposo hizo que los ojos le brillaran con un destello de ternura, pero luego sacudió la cabeza con fatiga.

--- Sakura tenía razón. Debería hacer tomado en consideración la posibilidad de que Uzumaki realmente la amara, pero… --- Se calló y frunció el ceño ---. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que sólo es un parásito.

--- Me temo que eso está claro para todo el mundo, excepto para Sakura.

--- ¿Debería haber permitido que la cortejara cuando sabía el daño que le haría? ¡Dios, no sé nada de hijas obstinadas! Lo único que sé es que Uzumaki no se la merece. No podía quedarme cruzado de brazos y dejar que se aprovechara de ella.

--- No, claro que no --- dijo Kurenai con dulzura ---. La quieres demasiado para eso. Y Tsunade nunca hubiese querido que su niña se casara con un hombre como Naruto Uzumaki.

La mención de su primera esposa pareció asestarle el golpe de gracia. Asuma se dio la vuelta con un gemido y clavó la mirada en el fuego.

--- Hubo tantos años solitarios para Sakura después de que Tsunade muriese… Debería haberme vuelto a casar inmediatamente por el bien de mi hija. Sakura necesitaba la influencia de una mujer. Tendría que haber pensado en lo que tenía que ser para ella crecer sin una madre, en vez de pensar únicamente en mí mismo…

--- No debes sentirte culpable --- insistió Kurenai ---. Y Sakura no te odia.

Asuma rió sin ningún humor.

--- Pues cuando lo dijo parecía de lo más convincente.

--- Está furiosa y dolida porque Naruto la ha dejado, y tú eres el blanco más próximo en el que descargar su ira. Hablaré con ella cuando se le haya pasado un poco el enfado. Se recuperará, ya lo verás. --- Kurenai le tomó la mandíbula entre las manos y lo apremió a mirarla a los ojos, de un rojo vivo, llenos de amor ---. Y puede que tengas razón cuando dices que Sakura necesitaba la presencia de una madre --- susurró ---. Pero me alegro de que no te casaras con otra mujer. Será mi egoísmo el que habla, pero me alegro de que me esperaras.

Asuma apoyó la cabeza en la suave curva del hombro de su esposa, y halló consuelo en su proximidad.

--- Yo también --- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Kurenai sonrió y le acarició el pelo, entreteniéndose en las hebras de azabache de sus sienes. Para el resto del mundo, Asuma era un hombre poderoso y seguro de sí mismo que rara vez se permitía mostrar emociones. Sólo con ella revelaba sus dudas y sus sentimientos, porque no le importaba confiarle todos los secretos de su corazón.

--- Te quiero --- susurró ella junto a su oreja, acariciándole el lóbulo con la punta de la lengua.

Asuma buscó su boca y la besó ávidamente mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos.

--- Gracias a Dios que existes --- dijo, y la acostó sobre la alfombra.

Ahora que la temporada londinense se había dado oficialmente por terminada, la residencia de los Haruno --- familia, servidumbre y animales --- fue transferida a la gran finca que tenían en el campo. Edificada en lo alto de una colina desde la que se divisaba un pueblecito que había debajo, Southgate Hall era una romántica mansión que se alzaba sobre los restos del castillo original, una fortaleza normanda. Con sus magníficas torres y complicada fachada de cristal y ladrillo, hubiese sido el escenario perfecto para un cuento de hadas. Los Haruno pasarían los próximos meses en aquellos tranquilos parajes, lejos de la fétida humedad londinense. Ofrecerían alguna que otra fiesta, unas cuantas visitas a parientes y amistades, y toda la actividad propia de la cosecha del verano.

Sakura pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo cabalgando por los verdes campos o trabajando en su pequeño refugio para animales, ubicado a medio kilómetro de Southgate Hall. Las inacabables tareas de cuidar de sus animales la ayudaban a no pensar en Naruto. Mientras había luz trabajaba hasta que le dolían los músculos, y por la noche dormía de puro cansancio. Pero el conocimiento de lo que había perdido siempre se hallaba presente, y le costaba mucho aceptar que nunca volvería a estar con Naruto.

La cena era la peor parte del día. Sakura engullía su comida a toda prisa y se levantaba de la mesa lo más pronto posible, incapaz de soportar la presencia de su familia. Nunca había estado tan furiosa con su padre. Cada uno de los momentos de soledad que la afligían eran culpa suya. Cada noche de sueño solitario era culpa suya. Su padre había intentado hablar con ella en un tono de disculpa, pero siempre había topado con la inflexible frialdad de su hija. En lo que a ella concernía, nunca volverían a relacionarse como en el pasado. Algo que nunca podría ser reparado había estallado en mil pedazos.

Le daba igual que hubiera algo de verdad en la afirmación de su padre de que Naruto quería su dote. Por supuesto que se sentía atraído por el dinero, y él nunca había intentado ocultarlo. Pero también le importaba ella. Juntos habrían llevado una vida apacible. Ahora esa esperanza se había esfumado, y Sakura sabía que quizá nunca sería la esposa de nadie. No estaba dispuesta a cargar con un imbécil aburrido o un viudo gordo y entrado en años sólo por estar casada.

Sakura sabía que había perdido todo el valor en el mercado matrimonial. A cada nueva temporada entraban en escena demasiadas chicas más jóvenes y guapas que Sakura, y serían ellas las que se harían con los buenos partidos. Su padre y Kurenai estaban ciegos a los defectos que el resto del mundo veía en ella. No parecían darse cuenta de que Naruto había sido su única esperanza.

--- Sakura, ¿los animales se casan? --- le preguntó un día su hermano Konohamaru, que tenía seis años, mientras la veía limpiar el redil de la chimpancé. _Cleo_, la mona ya entrada en años que lo ocupaba, pasaba sus dedos correosos por el pelo oscuro del niño en una infructuosa búsqueda de insectos. La puerta del edificio estaba abierta, en una invitación dirigida a cualquier brisa errante que pudiera decidir entrar en él.

Sakura hizo un alto en el trabajo, se apoyó en el mango del rastrillo, y le sonrió.

--- No, Konohamaru, no de la manera en que lo hacen las personas. Pero algunos animales buscan pareja y luego ya no se separan de ella en toda la vida. Los lobos, por ejemplo. O los cisnes.

--- ¿Pareja? ¿Qué es pareja?

--- Es lo que son tu madre y tu padre, dos criaturas que se mantienen fieles la una de la otra durante toda su vida.

--- ¿Los monos tienen pareja durante toda su vida? --- Konohamaru apartó las manos inquisitivas de _Cleo_ y clavó su mirada en sus melancólicos ojos castaños. La chimpancé frunció los labios y emitió unos cuantos gruñidos de interrogación, al tiempo que volvía a extender las manos hacia el pelo de Konohamaru.

--- No --- replicó Sakura secamente ---, los monos no son tan refinados.

--- ¿Y los tigres?

--- Los tigres tampoco.

--- Pero las personas sí que tienen pareja toda la vida.

--- La mayoría de las personas, sí --- admitió Sakura ---. Cuando es posible.

--- Y cuando no tienen son solteronas. Como tú y _Cleo_.

Sakura rió mientras arrancaba las briznas de paja que se le habían pegado a la ropa.

--- Algo así.

Una nueva voz entró en la conversación.

--- Tu hermana es demasiado joven y hermosa para ser una solterona.

Sakura y Konohamaru se volvieron para ver a Sasuke Uchiha inmóvil en el umbral, recortado contra la luz del sol. Con una mirada crítica a la chimpancé, añadió:

--- Aunque me temo que no puedo decir lo mismo de _Cleo_.

_Cleo_ chilló y se puso a dar saltos cuando Konohamaru corrió hacia el recién llegado. Al parecer, pensó Sakura sarcásticamente, nadie era inmune a la potente mezcla de encanto y misterio de Sasuke.

--- ¡Príncipe Sasuke! --- dijo el niño con voz entrecortada ---. _Zdravstvuite_!

--- _Zdravstvuite_, Konohamaru --- dijo Sasuke poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la altura del niño. Sonrió mientras Konohamaru repetía la palabra a la perfección ---. Tienes un acento magnífico. Tu madre te ha enseñado bien. Sólo un muchacho con sangre rusa como la tuya podría decirlo tan claramente.

--- También tengo sangre Haruno --- dijo Konohamaru orgulloso.

Sasuke miró a Sakura por encima de la oscura cabellera del niño.

--- Una combinación muy poderosa, _niet_?

Sakura lo miró con dureza. Aunque Sasuke tenía por costumbre ir de vez en cuando a Southgate Hall para vaciar teteras de té chino y mantener rápidas conversaciones en ruso con Kurenai, nunca había puesto los pies en aquel recinto. La colección de animales era el mundo privado de Sakura, y nadie podría entrar allí a menos que se lo hubiera invitado específicamente.

--- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sasuke?

Él le dirigió una sonrisa oblicua.

---Nunca había visto tu colección de animales. Me gustaría echarles un vistazo.

--- Tengo mucho trabajo --- dijo Sakura secamente ---. Estoy segura de que encontrarás distracciones mejores que ver cómo les doy de comer y recojo el estiércol con el rastrillo.

--- No necesariamente.

Sakura frunció los labios.

--- Quédate si quieres, entonces. --- Acabó de recoger el montón de paja sucia de la jaula de la chimpancé y lo sustituyó por paja limpia. Luego le señaló el interior a _Cleo_ ---. Es hora de volver a entrar, vieja amiga. Anda. --- La chimpancé sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente y le enseñó los dientes ---. Sí, ya lo sé --- dijo Sakura mientras volvía a señalarle el recinto ---. Ya jugaremos después, _Cleo_. Dentro de un rato.

La chimpancé masculló con resentimiento al tiempo que cogía una muñeca de trapo de una pequeña pila de juguetes. El pequeño y nervudo cuerpo de _Cleo_ subió como una exhalación por la escalera sujeta al lado de la jaula. Cuando llegó arriba, se acomodó en una plataforma de madera y los miró con el ceño fruncido. Sakura cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia su hermanito ---. Konohamaru, me parece que ya es hora de que vuelvas a casa.

--- ¿No me quedar un rato con _Cleo_? --- suplicó el niño, dirigiendo una mirada anhelante a la chimpancé.

--- Ya conoces las reglas: nada de visitar los animales si yo no estoy contigo. Vendremos a verla esta tarde.

--- Sí, Sakura.

El niño se fue, y Sakura volvió su atención hacia Sasuke. Llevaba pantalones de montar oscuros y una camisa blanca que realzaba el tono dorado de su piel. Esta vez sus cabellos parecían más negros que la noche. Una ligera capa de transpiración había dado un suave brillo a su piel, como si fuera una escultura fundida en un metal precioso. Las gruesas pestañas que enmarcaban sus ojos oscuros relucían.

Por primera vez desde que Naruto la había dejado, Sakura sintió nacer el inicio de algo distinto a la ira dentro de ella, una mezcla de nervios, confusión y un súbito interés por el mundo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Sasuke, y se volvió para alcanzar un cubo de metal. Luego fue hacia la bomba de agua que había en un rincón y accionó la palanca hasta que el agua empezó a manar de ella.

Sasuke dio un paso adelante y extendió la mano.

--- Déjame ayudarte.

--- No --- se apresuró a decir ella al tiempo que lo apartaba con el codo ---. Puedo hacerlo yo sola.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y retrocedió mientras ella se afanaba en llenar el cubo. La observó atentamente. Los músculos se tensaban en los hombros de Sakura bajo la camisa manchada de sudor. Los pantalones grises que llevaba revelaban la esbelta forma de trasero y muslos. Sasuke recordó el aspecto que tenía en el baile de Londres, con aquel elegante vestido blanco y melena recogida sobre la nuca. Él la prefería como estaba ahora, fuerte, capaz, sonrojada por el ejercicio. Sakura era extraordinaria. Sasuke nunca había conocido a una aristócrata que trabajara como una campesina. ¿Por qué se ocupaba de los animales cuando podía ordenarles a sus sirvientes que se encargaran de esas tareas?

--- No suelo tener ocasión de ver a una mujer en pantalones --- dijo ---. De hecho, puede que ésta sea la primera vez.

Sakura se irguió bruscamente y lo miró con recelo.

--- ¿Te escandaliza?

--- Se necesita mucho más que eso para escandalizarme --- dijo él, al tiempo que la recorría con una mirada llena de admiración ---. Me recuerdas una frase de Tiútchev… "El rostros de la belleza arrebolado por el aire de la primavera…"

Sakura pareció decidir que se burlaba de ella, porque lo fulminó con la mirada y volvió a inclinarse sobre la bomba.

--- No me gusta la poesía.

--- ¿Qué lees, entonces?

--- Manuales de veterinaria y periódicos. --- Levantó el pesado cubo, jadeando un poco a causa del esfuerzo.

Sasuke hizo un gesto para agarrarlo, instintivamente.

--- Permíteme…

--- Estoy acostumbrada --- gruñó ella ---. Apártate.

Sasuke levantó las manos en un sarcástico gesto de rendición.

--- Faltaría más.

Las finas cejas rosadas de Sakura se unieron en un gesto de determinación. Señaló otro cubo que había cerca.

--- Si quieres ayudarme, toma ése.

Sasuke se arremangó para hacer lo que le decía. El cubo contenía unos seis kilos de pedazos de carne fresca. El olor de la sangre fresca era muy intenso, y Sasuke titubeó antes de recoger el cubo.

--- No sabía que eras tan impresionable --- se burló Sakura ---. Esta clase de trabajo es indigno de ti, ¿verdad?

Sasuke no replicó, aunque ella estaba en lo cierto. Nunca había necesitado hacerse cargo de aquella clase de labores. Como era habitual entre los hombres de su círculo social, para Sasuke el ejercicio físico consistía en cabalgar, cazar, boxear o practicar la esgrima.

Cuando levantó el cubo del suelo, el olor a sangre se volvió aún más intenso. Penetrante, entre dulce y salado… Sasuke sintió que los dedos se le quedaban rígidos y se detuvo cuando un recuerdo acudió pronto a su memoria…, imágenes oscuras y aterradoras… Intentó alejarlas de su mente, pero las imágenes cayeron sobre él como una marea roja.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

La sangre le corría por el pecho. Las marcas del látigo le cubrían la espalda, y la gruesa cuerda que le ataba las muñecas había abierto un profundo surco a través de la piel y el músculo. Ibiki Morino, el interrogador imperial, le tocó suavemente la cara con las puntas de los dedos y evitó que un hilillo de sudor salado le entrara en los ojos. Aunque era diabólicamente eficiente en el arte de la tortura, Morino no parecía hallar ningún placer en practicarlo.

--- ¿No le parece que ya ha habido suficiente? --- preguntó en voz baja ---. ¿Quiere confesar, alteza?

--- No he hecho nada --- graznó Sasuke.

Era una mentira, y todos lo sabían. Sasuke era un asesino. Había matado a Kisame Hoshigaki, el consejero favorito del zar, pero como no había manera de probarlo, se conformaron con acusarlo de traición. En aquellos días turbulentos de reaccionarios y reformistas, el peligro acechaba al zar por todas partes. No hacían falta pruebas para mantener preso a un hombre indefinidamente, ya que bastaba con la sospecha.

Durante una semana Sasuke fue sometido a sesiones diarias con Morino y otros funcionarios del gobierno, en el curso de las cuales se le infringía un dolor cuidadosamente calculado para no matarlo. Sasuke ya no era humano. Sólo era una bestia que sufría, a la espera del momento en que su miseria terminaría por fin y podría llevarse sus secretos a la tumba.

Morino suspiró y se volvió hacia los otros funcionarios.

--- Vuelvan a traer el _knut_.

--- No --- dijo Sasuke, mientras un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo desnudo. Sabía que no podría volver a soportar el látigo de nudos, aquel chasquido desgarrador que le atravesaba la carne hasta llegar al hueso…, y las continuas preguntas que zumbaban en sus oídos. "¿Siente alguna clase de simpatía por los nihilistas?" "¿Aprueba la política del zar?" Lo irónico era que Sasuke nunca había prestado atención a la política. Lo único que le importaba era su tierra y su familia.

Morino sacó un atizador del brasero lleno de ascuas y lo sostuvo ante el rostro de Sasuke.

--- ¿Preferiría esto al _knut_, alteza?

El fogonazo de calor hizo que Sasuke se estremeciera violentamente. Asintió, bajó la cabeza y el sudor y las lágrimas gotearon de su mandíbula…

--- ¿Qué pasa? --- preguntó Sakura. Le miró los brazos desnudos, y por un instante fue como si no supiese qué cara poner. Luego volvió a mirarlo a los ojos ---. Oh --- murmuró.

Sasuke se envaró. Siempre llevaba las mangas abrochadas hasta la muñeca, y le extrañó haber olvidado esconder los brazos delante de Sakura. Pero éstos no suponían ninguna sorpresa para ella. Ya se los había visto antes, cuando era pequeña.

Sasuke exhaló muy lentamente y se obligó a aflojar los músculos.

--- Me parece que hoy estás un poquito irritable --- dijo con deliberada despreocupación ---. ¿Te he ofendido en algo, prima?

Sakura comprendió que él prefería no hablar del tema, y se dispuso a salir del edificio. Para alivio de Sasuke, no mencionó sus cicatrices.

--- No sé a qué será debido, pero últimamente la mera presencia de un hombre me resulta molesta --- replicó en un tono muy seco.

--- ¿Porque el señor Uzumaki te abandonó?

--- No me abandonó, lo obligaron a alejarse de mí y… --- Sakura se volvió tan abruptamente que un poco de agua se derramó por el borde del cubo ---. ¿Cómo lo has sabido? Oh, Dios, ¿es que se habla de eso en Londres? ¿Ha llegado a oídos de las comadres?

--- Corren ciertos rumores.

--- ¡Maldita sea! --- Sakura estaba ruborizada ---. Me da igual lo que pueda decir nadie. Que murmuren todo lo que quieran. --- Encorvó los hombros, a la defensiva ---. Naruto no tuvo la culpa, ¿sabes? Mi padre se comportó como un Gengis Khan de los tiempos modernos. Naruto no tuvo más alternativa que dejarme y seguir con su vida.

--- Uzumaki era demasiado débil para ti.

--- No hables de lo que no sabes.

--- Si te quería, hubiese debido luchar por ti.

--- Naruto es demasiado civilizado para hacer según qué cosas --- respondió ella.

--- ¿Civilizado? --- repitió Sasuke mientras le sostenía la mirada ---. ¿Ésa es la clase de hombre que quieres?

Una chispa de diversión involuntaria brilló súbitamente en los ojos de Sakura. Bajó la cabeza y se miró la camisa y los pantalones manchados de tierra.

--- Bueno, sí. Yo soy tan terriblemente incivilizada que necesito tener a alguien que me sirva de contrapeso. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

--- No --- dijo él suavemente ---. Tú necesitas a alguien que te permita ser todo lo incivilizada que quieras.

Sakura negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

--- Eso sí que es digno de verse. --- Llevó a Sasuke al edificio de al lado, donde un zorro de color rojizo correteaba de un lado a otro dentro del corral. El animal era esbelto y estaba lleno de salud, pero se desplazaba a saltos. Sasuke enarcó las cejas en cuanto vio que le faltaba una de las patas delanteras.

--- Le puse de nombre _Listo_ --- dijo Sakura ---, por lo rápido y ágil que es.

--- No lo bastante para conservar todas sus patas, evidentemente.

Unos cuantos saltitos llevaron al zorro al plato del agua que Sakura había llenado hasta el borde. Tras unos lametones, volvió toda su atención hacia Sakura, para observarla con sus oscuros ojos mientras ella se sacaba un huevo de las profundidades del bolsillo.

--- Tengo un regalo para ti, _Listo_ --- dijo Sakura con voz seductora. Peló el huevo duro y lo sostuvo entre los barrotes del corral. El zorro, que ya se había puesto a temblar de impaciencia, enseguida fue hacia él ---. Quedó atrapado en una trampa. --- Con la habilidad fruto de una larga práctica, Sakura soltó el huevo en el preciso instante en que el zorro se hacía con él. _Listo_ liquidó la exquisitez en un par de mordiscos empapados de saliva ---. Estaba medio muerto por la pérdida de sangre y la exposición a la intemperie. Había empezado a roerse la pata para escapar. Si yo no hubiera encontrado a _Listo_ cuando lo hice, probablemente ahora adornaría el manguito o la capa de alguna gran dama…

--- Por favor --- dijo Sasuke educadamente ---, guárdate tus discursos para ese club al que perteneces: "amigos de los animales", o como quiera que se llame.

--- La Real Sociedad para el Trato Humanitario a los Animales.

--- Sí, a eso me refiero.

Sakura lo sorprendió mirándolo por encima del hombro con una sonrisa en los labios. Ninguna otra mujer en la tierra tenía una sonrisa semejante, tan delicada e irresistible como un rayo de sol.

--- Si quiere visitar mi colección de animales, Sasuke-kun, tendrás que escuchar mis discursos.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al oírse llamar de esa forma. Sólo unos cuantos amigos de su infancia habían llegado a llamarlo así. Sonaba un poco raro en labios de Sakura. Sasuke sintió una súbita necesidad de escapar de su sonrisa carente de toda malicia, de la claridad infantil de sus ojos. Pero no se movió del sitio, resuelto a terminar lo que había empezado y a atraerla pacientemente hacia la trampa que tenía preparada.

--- No veo para qué te tomas la molestia de soltar discursos --- se oyó decir a sí mismo ---, si luego no encuentras sustitutos para los productos que los animales suministran, como la carne para tu mesa, por ejemplo.

--- Soy vegetariana. --- Enseguida vio que su primo no estaba familiarizado con esa palabra, y procedió a explicarse ---. Eso quiere decir que no como carne. --- Rió al ver la cara que puso él ---. Pareces sorprendido. ¿Es que en Rusia no hay vegetarianos?

--- Los rusos tienen tres requisitos para su dieta: carne para que los huesos se hagan fuertes y la sangre roja, pan oscuro para llenar el estómago y vodka para impartir alegría a la vida. Dale a un ruso un plato lleno de hierbajos verdes, y se los dará de comer a la vaca.

Sakura no pareció muy impresionada.

--- Pues lo que es a mí dame hierbajos verdes.

--- Me parece que llevas un poco demasiado lejos tus opiniones, _dushenka_. --- Sasuke la miró con creciente diversión ---. ¿Cuándo decidiste dejar de comer carne?

--- Creo que tenía trece años, o quizá ya fuese un poquito mayor. Una noche estaba cenando y escuchaba mientras todo el mundo hablaba a mi alrededor. Cuando bajé los ojos hacia el faisán asado que tenía delante, sentí como si estuviera cortando pedacitos de un pequeño cadáver… Vi todas esas costillitas, el músculo, la grasa y la piel… --- Torció el gesto al recordarlo ---. Pedí que me excusaran, subí a mi cuarto y me pasé horas vomitando.

Sasuke sonrió.

--- Eras una niña bastante rara.

--- Eso decía la gente. --- Sakura hizo un gesto para indicarle que la acompañara, y avanzaron hasta una pequeña puerta que conducía a un edificio anexo. Mientras andaban, Sakura lo miró de soslayo ---. ¿Cuál era esa palabra rusa con la que me has llamado?

--- _Dushenka_.

--- ¿Qué significa?

--- Puede que algún día te lo cuente.

Su respuesta hizo que las cejas de Sakura volvieran a unirse.

--- Se lo preguntaré a mi madrastra esta noche.

--- No te lo aconsejo.

--- ¿Por qué? ¿Esa alguna palabra fea? ¿Un insulto?

Antes de que él pudiera replicar, ya estaban dentro del otro edificio. Un intenso olor a felino se infiltró en las fosas nasales de Sasuke, pese a todo el aire fresco y la luz que circulaba a través de las rejas y las ventanas provistas de barrotes. El olor quedó olvidado en cuanto vio al enorme animal que iba lentamente hacia Sakura hasta que una hilera de barrotes de hierro le cortó el paso. El magnífico ejemplar de tigre tenía el pelaje de un naranja rojizo surcado por finas franjas negras. Sasuke nunca había visto un ejemplar tan grande, y ciertamente nunca había tenido uno tan cerca.

--- Me lo trajiste cuando era un gatito, ¿recuerdas?

--- Por supuesto --- dijo Sasuke en voz baja. Era el único regalo que le había hecho nunca a Sakura, cuando ella tenía doce años. Encontró al cachorro de tigre enfermo en una tienducha llena de animales exóticos, y lo había comprado para ella. No había vuelto a ver al animal desde entonces.

Sakura se puso en cuclillas cerca de los barrotes, y empezó a hacer ruiditos cariñosos, como si le hablara a un bebé.

--- _Manchú_, éste es el príncipe Sasuke. --- El gran felino se sentó en el suelo cerca de ella, con los ojos medio entornados en una somnolienta expresión de placer. Una abertura en la pared permitía que _Manchú_ pudiera acceder a un recinto exterior donde podía tomar el sol. Ahora tenía las patas y el vientre mojados porque había pasado un rato metido en el tanque de agua ---. ¿Verdad que es hermoso? --- preguntó Sakura con orgullo maternal ---. Fíjate en el tamaño de esas patas. ¿Sabías que los tigres han matado más seres humanos que ningún otro felino? Son maravillosamente impredecibles.

--- Maravilloso --- asintió Sasuke secamente. Luego contuvo la respiración cuando vio que Sakura metía la mano entre los barrotes de la jaula y le rascaba el cuello al tigre.

--- En Asia, y _Manchú_ viene de ahí, el tigre es un símbolo de la reencarnación. --- La mirada de Sakura fue de _Manchú_ a Sasuke ---. Se parecen, de hecho. Quizá fue un tigre en otra vida, alteza.

--- No metas la mano ahí dentro. --- Sasuke no había levantado la voz, pero ahora contenía una nota de advertencia que hizo que tanto Sakura como el tigre lo miraran interrogativamente.

Sakura metió el brazo un poco más adentro y acarició el cuello del tigre con renovado vigor.

--- Recuerda que no tiene garras --- dijo ---. Se las sacó su primer propietario, de modo que _Manchú_ nunca podrá subsistir por sí solo. Nunca conocerá la libertad. ¡Pobre gatito! --- Miró a _Manchú_ con cariñosa compasión. Un ronroneo lleno de afecto empezó a resonar desde el pecho del tigre, que la miraba con el amor de un cachorro hacia su madre. Sasuke se mantuvo en una tensión visible hasta que Sakura sacó el brazo de la jaula.

--- No hay por qué preocuparse --- le dijo ella ---. _Manchú_ me considera una amiga.

--- O una merienda. --- Sasuke alzo el cubo lleno de trozos de carne ---. Supongo que esto es para él.

El tigre alzó la cabeza y contempló el cubo con un súbito interés. Sakura se levantó del suelo, tomó el cubo de manos de Sasuke y lo sacudió con habilidad para esparcir la carne ensangrentada dentro de la jaula.

--- Que aproveche, _Manchú_. --- El tigre respondió con un gruñido de satisfacción y se puso a engullir la comida ---. Qué horror. --- Sakura hizo una mueca y se echó a reír ---. Estoy rodeada de carnívoros. --- Se limpió las palmas en los pantalones y sonrió a Sasuke ---. ¿Qué se siente tener las manos sucias, alteza? Una experiencia completamente nueva para usted, imagino.

Sasuke fue hacia ella lentamente.

--- Me parece que estás echándome el anzuelo, Sakura.

Extendió el brazo para tomar su esbelta muñeca, e hizo que girara la mano para observarla desde todos los ángulos, lentamente.

La sonrisa de los labios de Sakura se transformó en una mueca de vergüenza. Sabía que tenía las manos enrojecidas y llenas de callosidades. Sus dedos eran largos y gráciles, pero se había limitado las uñas a conciencia, hasta dejarlas reducidas a pequeñas medias lunas. Pequeñas cicatrices blancas, de arañazos o de mordiscos, le cubrían la piel desde las puntas de los dedos hasta la muñeca. Después de las mujeres impecablemente arregladas a las que estaba acostumbrado Sasuke, tenía que parecerle un auténtico horror.

--- No es la clase de mano que uno espera encontrar en una dama, ¿verdad? --- preguntó Sakura.

Él repasó con el pulgar el fino trazado de venas azules.

--- Es la mano de una mujer.

Sakura, nerviosa, intentó apartarla.

--- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Él le sujetó la mano con más fuerza.

--- Me encanta estar contigo.

--- Eso es imposible.

--- ¿Por qué? Eres inteligente, entretenida… y muy hermosa.

--- ¡Bastardo arrogante! --- exclamó ella, furiosa de pronto ---. ¡No te burles de mí!

--- ¿Realmente te tienes en tan mal concepto? No me estoy burlando. --- Le tomó la otra muñeca, sin hacer caso de sus muecas de indignación ---. Mi pelirrosa --- murmuró ---. En ruso antiguo, usábamos la misma palabra para "rosa" que para "hermoso".

Sakura intentó liberar sus manos aprisionadas.

--- ¿Qué haces? --- preguntó.

--- Dije que algún día te besaría. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Sakura hizo un desesperado esfuerzo por escapar a la presa implacable con que él la dominaba.

--- Si no me quitas las manos de encima ahora mismo, te pondré los dos ojos morados. ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy tan alta como tú!

Sasuke la empujó sin ninguna dificultad hacia una pared cercana. Los tablones resonaron suavemente cuando los hombros de Sakura chocaron con ellos.

--- Te gano por unos centímetros. --- Se inclinó sobre ella y le apretó los brazos contra los costados ---. Y sólo pesas la mitad que yo.

--- ¡Se lo diré a mi padre! --- Las pocas veces que Sakura había usado esas palabras en el pasado, siempre habían producido un efecto mágico. Todo el mundo temía a su padre.

--- ¿De verdad? --- Una chispa de diversión brilló en los ojos de Sasuke y sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa burlona ---. Eso debería ser interesante.

Sakura volvió la cara, consciente de que había cometido un error. En lugar de reaccionar con desprecio, de reírse de él, de decirle que dejara de hacer el ridículo, había perdido los estribos, y ésa era precisamente la manera infalible de mantener vivo su interés.

Sasuke le soltó las manos, se inclinó sobre ella y usó el peso de su cuerpo para dejarla atrapada contra la pared. Luego se envolvió la mano con su cabello y tiró de él lo bastante fuerte para que Sakura tuviese que echar la cabeza hacia atrás. La boca de Sasuke quedó suspendida sobre la suya. Sakura pudo sentir cómo el calor de su aliento le recorría los labios en una rítmica caricia, y empezó a temblar. Cuando habló, fue con una voz extrañamente gutural que no parecía pertenecerle.

--- No sé qué quieres, pero hazlo de una vez. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Un instante después sintió la boca de Sasuke sobre la suya, en una acometida que terminó tan deprisa como había empezado. Él levantó la cabeza y la miró con esos ojos de color negro. El áspero beso produjo un hormigueo en los labios de Sakura. Se los lamió, y descubrió en ellos la tenue dulzura del té con azúcar.

--- Déjame --- murmuró con voz entrecortada.

Los bordes de los anchos pómulos de él parecían más afilados que de costumbre. Su rostro se había vuelto exótico, casi oriental en su austera calma.

--- Todavía no he terminado.

Sakura intentó apartarse, pero Sasuke la rodeó con los brazos, y aunque se debatió frenéticamente la energía del cuerpo de Sasuke pudo más que ella. Él volvió a inclinar la cabeza, y la besó con una fuerza que hizo que el resto de los hombres quedaran completamente borrados de su memoria. A partir de aquel momento Sakura nunca podría volver a recordar la dulzura de su primer beso a tientas con un muchacho de aldea, ni los tiernos abrazos que había compartido con Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke se llevó todo aquello, para marcarla con el fuego de una pasión brutal que no dejaba espacio para nada más. Todo cambió con una rapidez que la dejó mareada. Sasuke ya no era la figura oscuramente seductora que flotaba muy lejos de ella, suspendida en los confines de su existencia. De pronto era real, y su proximidad la obligaba a reconocerlo de un modo que Sakura nunca se había atrevido a concebir antes.

Sasuke recorrió con sus grandes manos la espalda de Sakura, resiguiendo la curva de su columna vertebral hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus caderas. Debajo de la camisa y los pantalones, sólo llevaba una camisola y unos finos calzones de lino: no había corsé, ni encajes, ni corpiño; ni una sola capa protectora que disfrazase la forma de su cuerpo. Sakura sabía que Sasuke sentía la suavidad de sus pechos, la curva natural de su cintura. La vergüenza y la sensación colisionaron dentro de su ser, y un súbito mareo la obligó a apoyarse en él. Sakura luchó por no rodearlo con los brazos, por apretarlo contra ella, para tenerlo aún más cerca y enredar los dedos en sus hermosos cabellos. Un doloroso anhelo le estremecía la carne en contactos con el cuerpo de Sasuke: los pechos, las piernas, el vientre… Quería que él la tocara por todas partes… Dios, quería…

Entonces sintió que los labios de Sasuke se apartaban de su boca, y no pudo reprimir un gemido de frustración. Sus manos asían y soltaban los pliegues de la camisa de él, sin rumbo. Sasuke murmuró algo en ruso, y Sakura sintió cómo su aliento le atravesaba el pelo para rozarle el cuero cabelludo. Sus manos se relajaron gradualmente sobre los hombros de él. Abrió los ojos, y por encima de los hombros de Sasuke vio que _Manchú_ los observaba con ojos amarillos, sin parpadear, mientras movía la cola en un lento vaivén. Se apresuró a apartar las manos de Sasuke y se recompuso nerviosamente la camisa y el cinturón.

Sasuke dio un paso atrás y la miró con expresión impasible.

--- Si alguna vez necesitas algo --- dijo con voz suave ---, puedes acudir a mí. Quiero ser tu amigo, Sakura.

--- Pensaba… Pensaba que ya tenías suficientes amigos…

--- No como tú.

--- Los amigos no besan así.

Él usó el pulgar para alisarle las cejas sedosas.

--- No seas niña, Sakura.

--- ¿Qué provecho sacaríamos nosotros de la amistad? --- replicó ella en el tono más altivo de que fue capaz, dolida por su observación.

Sintió el tacto de sus dedos bajo la barbilla, y se puso rígida. Los labios de Sasuke casi rozaron los suyos cuando respondió:

--- Puede que lo descubramos con el tiempo, _ruyshka_.

Luego la soltó. Sakura se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos entreabiertos, y permaneció apoyada en la pared hasta que él se hubo ido.

Durante el resto de la semana, Sakura sólo pudo pensar en la visita de Sasuke y en las posibles razones de su comportamiento. No entendía qué podía querer su primo. Se resistía a creer que Sasuke pretendiera tener una pequeña aventura con ella, la excéntrica hija de un duque inglés, cuando en Londres había tantas mujeres hermosas que sólo deseaban poder compartir su cama con él. Y no era tan estúpida como para creer que Sasuke realmente pudiese desear su amistad, puesto que podía contar con la compañía de innumerables aristócratas, intelectuales, artistas y políticos, todos dispuestos a acudir corriendo en cuanto él chasqueara los dedos. Sasuke nunca andaba falto de compañía, fuera de la clase que fuera.

Justo cuando había decidido que el episodio tenía que haber sido una mera diversión temporal, Sasuke volvió a visitarla. Sakura estaba en su habitación, y leía una novela sentada junto a la ventana mientras disfrutaba del sol matinal que entraba a raudales. Entonces un sonido de pasos hizo que su perro, _Akamaru_, un hermoso canino de pelaje blanco como la nieve, levantara la cabeza con una mirada expectante.

Kurenai apareció en el umbral y llamó suavemente a la puerta con los nudillos.

--- Sakura --- dijo en una voz muy extraña ---. Sasuke está abajo.

El libro tembló en las manos de Sakura. Miró a Kurenai sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

--- Ha preguntado si te apetecería ir a cabalgar con él --- continuó Kurenai.

Sakura se sentía tan confusa que le vinieron ganas de levantarse y echar a correr por la habitación. Pero en lugar de eso volvió el rostro hacia la ventana. Su mirada se perdió en la lejanía.

--- No sé --- dijo, y se estremeció sólo de pensar en que estaría a solas con Sasuke. ¿Qué le diría él? ¿Qué quería? ¿Volvería a besarla?

--- Creo que Asuma no lo aprobaría --- dijo Kurenai tímidamente.

Sakura torció el gesto.

--- ¡Pues claro que no lo aprobaría! Papá quiere que esté sola, que nunca vea a nadie. Me da igual que me castigue cuando vuelva de su reunión en Londres, porque pienso hacer lo que me plazca. Dile a Sasuke que bajaré dentro de cinco minutos.

--- No estás siendo justa con tu padre.

--- ¿Acaso ha sido justo él conmigo? --- Sakura se levantó del asiento. Fue a su armario, abrió el cajón de arriba de todo y empezó a buscar unos guantes de montar.

--- Necesitas una nodriza para que te acompañe.

--- ¿Por qué? --- preguntó Sakura desdeñosamente ---. Sasuke y yo somos primos, ¿no?

--- En realidad, no. Aunque supongo que se podría decir que tienen un parentesco extremadamente lejano por matrimonio.

--- Bueno, dudo que salir a cabalgar con él vaya a suscitar ningún escándalo. Nadie en su sano juicio creería que Sasuke Uchiha ha decidido interesarse por las solteronas de pelo color rosita bebé.

--- Tú no eres una solterona.

--- Tampoco se puede decir que sea la sensación de Londres, ¿no te parece? --- replicó Sakura, de espaldas a su madrastra mientras seguía rebuscando en el armario.

Kurenai suspiró suavemente.

--- Sakura, ¿cuándo dejarás de estar tan enfadada con tu familia?

--- Cuando dejen de interferir en todos los aspectos de mi vida, quizá. Me siento tan enjaulada como los pobres animales de mi colección. --- Mantuvo la espalda resueltamente dirigida hacia Kurenai hasta que oyó un ruido de pasos que se retiraban. Miró con expresión desafiante a _Akamaru_, que la observaba con su peluda cara fruncida en una mueca de consternación y la lengua colgando por un lado de la boca ---. No me mires así --- masculló ---. Se ha puesto de parte de papá, como siempre. --- _Akamaru_ no dejaba de mirarla con las orejas tiesas por la curiosidad. De pronto se tumbó boca arriba y extendió las patas en una invitación a que le rascara la barriga.

La ira rebelde de Sakura se disipó y fue hacia él con una risita.

--- Ay, qué chucho más tonto. --- Se puso en cuclillas junto a _Akamaru_ y pasó las cortas uñas por su suave pelaje mientras el perro soltaba gañidos de placer y se retorcía alegremente ---. Oh, _Akamaru_ --- murmuró con un profundo suspiro ---. ¿Cuántos miles de secretos te habré contado ya? Eres mi mejor amigo. --- Le acarició las largas orejas mientras continuaba hablando con expresión melancólica ---. Me pregunto por qué no consigo tomarme las cosas con calma, como hace Kurenai. Ella siempre sabe controlar sus emociones, mientras que las mías se me escapan de las manos a cada instante. Karin tenía razón: me encuentro más a gusto en un granero que en un salón de baile. Gracias a Dios, cuando estoy con mis animales no tengo que portarme bien y parecer inteligente o sofisticada. Lo único que he de hacer es quererlos, y ustedes me lo devuelven con más del cariño que les doy. ¿No es así, _Akamaru_? --- Sonrió con tristeza mientras el perro le empujaba la mano con su húmedo hocico ---. El amor que me tenía Naruto quizá se haría desvanecido con el paso del tiempo. Creo que nunca podré llegar a ser una buena esposa. No basta con el amor. Una mujer tiene que ser obediente y fiel, y hermosa, y estar dispuesta a ayudar a su marido… en lugar de ser indómita, fea y…

Sakura bajó la vista y arrugó la nariz al ver su combinación habitual de pantalones, botas y camisa blanca. Prefería montar a horcajadas, vestida con ropa de hombre. Resultaba ser mucho más cómodo, por no mencionar que así no costaba tanto controlar al caballo. Pero por alguna razón que se le escapaba, no quería comparecer ante Sasuke Uchiha llevando pantalones.

Volvió a su armario, abrió una puerta de relucientes paneles de madera y fue apartando las capas de prendas hasta que encontró su traje de equitación. La chaqueta elegantemente cortada y la falda de amplio vuelo habían sido teñidas con un color jade haciendo juego con sus ojos. Sakura hurgó más adentro del armario y encontró un velo verde pálido que llevar con su sombrero de seda negra.

Se dio la vuelta y sonrió a _Akamaru_, que permanecía atento a todos sus movimientos.

--- El príncipe Sasuke me espera. ¿Qué te parece, _Akamaru_? ¿Crees que debería sorprenderlo yendo vestida como una dama?

Si Sasuke se sintió sorprendido o complacido por el aspecto de Sakura, no lo dejó traslucir. Esperaba en la gran sala, medio sentado con despreocupada elegancia en el borde de una mesa octagonal de piedra. Una de sus manos sostenía una fusta que hacía sonar suavemente contra los pantalones y botas impecablemente lustradas. El sol que entraba por los ventanales convertía sus cabellos en una aureola oscura. Una chispa insolente brilló en sus ojos cuando la vio bajar por la escalinata, como si compartieran un secreto. Y así era, así lo recordó Sakura con súbita incomodidad. De alguna manera, Sasuke sabía que ella no le había contado a nadie que la había besado.

En un primer momento había considerado la posibilidad de hacerlo, naturalmente. Pero le pareció que no tenía ningún sentido. Y cuando pensó en cuál sería la reacción de su padre, la reprimenda que intentaría administrarle a Sasuke… No, hubiese sido demasiado humillante.

Él sonrió mientras la veía acercarse.

--- Me alegra de que hayas accedido a verme, prima.

--- Me aburría --- dijo ella secamente ---. Pensé que tú podrías proporcionarme alguna diversión.

--- Me considero afortunado de que no tuvieras ninguna oferta mejor. --- Su tono era jovial, casi alegre.

Sakura lo estudió en silencio, y enseguida vio que lo complacía la perspectiva de salir a cabalgar con ella. De hecho, Sasuke parecía ufano. Sakura entornó los ojos y lo miró con desconfianza.

--- ¿Qué pretendes, Sasuke-kun?

--- Hacer que pases un rato agradable --- respondió, al tiempo que le ofrecía el brazo.

Sakura ignoró la cortesía.

--- No necesito que me escolten hasta mis propios establos --- dijo empezando a caminar hacia la salida de la casa ---. Y si te atreves a ponerme un dedo encima, te dejaré inválido.

Sasuke sonrió y apresuró el paso para alcanzar a Sakura.

--- Gracias por la advertencia, prima.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

La montura que escogió Sakura, un zaino brioso y flexible, no tenía nada que envidiar al semental negro que había traído Sasuke. Cabalgaron en u equilibrio perfecto cuando el corcel negro consintió en domeñar su brusco temperamento. Sakura no encontró ningún defecto en la manera de montar de Sasuke. Era paciente con el animal, y usaba la cantidad justa de disciplina para mantenerlo controlado. Pero, eso sí, percibió la lucha de voluntades que mantenían el caballo y el jinete. Casi todos los hombres montaban así, como si uno tuviera que ser superior y el otro inferior. Sakura, en cambio, trataba a sus caballos de igual a igual. Como se comunicaba con ellos, como trabajaba con ellos, siempre se mostraban mucho más receptivos a sus órdenes.

Se alejaron de la colina sobre la que se alzaba Southgate Hall, y bajaron hacia los alrededores de la población. El día era soleado y cálido, y una agradable brisa flotaba en el aire. Después de cruzar un arroyo, atravesaron el robledo que circundaba Southgate y galoparon a través de una gran pradera. La montura de Sasuke no tardó en dejar atrás al zaino de Sakura, y ella le hizo aflojar el paso mientras admitía la derrota con una carcajada.

--- ¡Ya verás lo que es una auténtica competición si no montara a la mujeriega! --- gritó.

Sasuke detuvo su corcel y volvió la cabeza hacia ella para sonreírle.

--- Nunca había visto montar así a una mujer, Haruka. Es como ver volar una golondrina.

--- ¿Es ésa la versión rusa de mi nombre?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

--- Mi abuela se llamaba Haruka. Te va muy bien. --- Hizo que su corcel describiera un círculo alrededor de ella ---. ¿Andamos un rato?

--- Muy bien. --- Sakura desmontó ágilmente, antes de que él pudiera ofrecerse a ayudarla.

Sasuke se dejó resbalar de la silla, al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua contra los dientes, como si riñera a una niña obstinada.

--- Eres demasiado independiente, _ruyshka_. ¿Acaso es un crimen aceptar el brazo de un hombre de vez en cuando? ¿Por qué no consentir la ayuda que se te ofrece cuando vas a desmontar, o cuando te dispones a subir una escalera?

--- No necesito ayuda. No quiero depender de nadie.

--- ¿Por qué no?

--- Porque podría acostumbrarme.

--- ¿Tan terrible sería?

Ella se encogió de hombros, con impaciencia.

--- Me las arreglo mejor yo sola. Siempre lo he hecho.

Dejaron sus monturas pastando bajo las ramas de un viejo roble, y atravesaron otra gran pradera. En la hierba resonaba el zumbido de las abejas que recogían el polen de una alfombra de flores silvestres. Sakura miraba a Sasuke una y otra vez, impresionada por el modo en que caminaba junto a ella, con toda la gracia de un felino al acecho. Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan impredecible. Cuando lo había conocido había causado profundas disensiones en su familia. Todos lo detestaban. Pero a lo largo de los años siguientes, Sasuke había sabido infiltrarse gradualmente en sus vidas. Aunque no lo recibieran en el hogar de los Haruno con los brazos abiertos, al menos habían llegado a tolerar sus visitas.

--- Nunca se me había ocurrido pensar que podríamos pasear a solas, como ahora --- comentó Sakura.

--- ¿Por qué no?

--- Para empezar, a mi padre no le gustas, mi familia no confía en ti, y todas las personas a las que conozco dicen que eres un hombre peligroso.

--- No soy peligroso --- dijo él, y la sombra de una sonrisa aleteó por un instante en sus labios.

--- A juzgar por las historias que cuentan sobre ti, lo eres. Un canalla, un sinvergüenza, un seductor de mujeres casadas… Algunos incluso dicen que has asesinado a sangre fría.

Sasuke estuvo callado un buen rato. Finalmente, la réplica llegó entre el tenue rumor de sus pasos amortiguados por la hierba.

--- Todas esas cosas son ciertas. Incluso la última. Tuve que irme de Rusia porque había matado a un hombre. Pero no fue a sangre fría.

Sakura, que se había quedado mirándolo entra aturdida y perpleja, dio un pequeño traspié. La expresión de Sasuke no revelaba nada y el espesor ébano de sus pestañas le velaba los ojos. ¿Qué podía impulsarlo a admitirlo en frente de ella? Sintió que el corazón le palpitaba. Sasuke siguió adelante, y Sakura fue tras él con paso vacilante. Llegaron a un sendero de carros bordeado por una valla de madera.

Sasuke se detuvo en el centro del sendero, con todos los músculos en tensión. Contarle a Sakura lo que había hecho era un riesgo calculado, puesto que ella lo hubiese averiguado de todos modos. Siempre era preferible que lo supiera de sus labios. El sudor le cubrió la frente de improviso, y él la secó con el extremo de la manga, en un gesto rígidamente controlado.

--- ¿Te gustaría saber cómo fue?

--- Supongo que sí --- dijo ella con cierta timidez. Pero él percibía la intensa curiosidad que había tras esa fachada.

--- El hombre que maté se llamaba Kisame Hoshigaki. --- Sasuke hizo una pausa y tragó saliva. Cinco interrogadores imperiales y dos semanas de tortura no habían sido capaces de arrancarle esas palabras. Quizá fuera el efecto de su imaginación, pero de pronto sus cicatrices parecieron arder con un intenso escozor. Continuó con dificultad, al tiempo que se rascaba distraídamente las muñecas ---. Hoshigaki era el gobernador de San Petersburgo y el consejero favorito del zar. Él y mi hermano, Itachi, eran amantes. Cuando Itachi decidió dar por terminada la relación, Hoshigaki enloqueció de rabia… y lo mató a puñaladas.

--- Oh --- dijo Sakura, boquiabierta de asombro mientras intentaba asimilar que el hermano de Sasuke no sólo había tenido a un hombre como amante, sino que luego había sido asesinado por él. Era una revelación pasmosa, y todavía lo era más por la forma de hacerlo, así, como de pasada. El sexo, los asesinatos… Ésos eran temas que nunca se mencionaban en su presencia, salvo cuando Kurenai quería darle alguna lección maternal de moralidad.

--- Itachi era todo lo que yo tenía --- dijo Sasuke ---. Yo era el único al que le preocupaba lo que pudiera ser de él. Era responsable de mi hermano, ¿comprendes? Cuando lo asesinaron yo… --- Se quedó callado y sacudió la cabeza. Los rayos de sol fluyeron en un torrente de chispas sobre sus cabellos ---. Sólo podía pensar en encontrar a su asesino. Eso fue lo único que me mantuvo con vida, lo que me impidió que dejara de comer y de respirar…

Sasuke olvidó poco a poco de que estaba hablando. Los recuerdos volvieron a su memoria en un confuso tropel. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no veían nada.

--- Primero pensé que había sido Kurenai. Como supongo que recordarás, la seguí a Inglaterra en un esfuerzo por hacerle pagar lo que había hecho. Pero entonces descubrí que Hoshigaki había sido el único responsable de la muerte de mi hermano, y supe que nunca se haría justicia a menos que fueran mis manos las que la impartieran.

--- ¿Por qué no dejaste que se encargaran las autoridades?

--- En Rusia la política tiene prioridad sobre todo lo demás. Hoshigaki era el compañero-favorito del zar. Yo sabía que nunca lo llevarían a juicio por haber asesinado a Itachi. Era demasiado influyente.

--- Así que tomaste la venganza con tus propias manos --- dijo Sakura con voz neutra.

--- Tuve cuidado de no dejar ninguna evidencia, pero aun así enseguida sospecharon de mí. Y fui arrestado. --- De pronto fue como si las palabras se le hubieran quedado atrapadas en la garganta. ¡Había tanto que no podía contarle…! Hechos que nunca podría expresar, pesadillas que aún sentía hervir dentro de él… Con un esfuerzo, volvió a asumir su máscara de calma habitual ---. El gobierno intentó arrancarme una confesión, y si no era de asesinato, al menos que fuera de traición. Como me negué a hablar, fui exiliado.

Sasuke guardó silencio y se concentró en el duro suelo que ahora pisaban. Una brisa se filtró a través de los mechones mojados de sudor que se le habían pegado a la frente. Que lo exiliaran de Rusia había sido peor que la tortura o incluso que la muerte, porque significaba verse separado de la fuente de la vida. Hasta los criminales más odiados pasaban a ser compadecidos cuando se los enviaba lejos de su amado país. _Neshchastnye_, los llamaban entonces: "infortunados". Rusia era la gran madre, y sus hijos encontraban sustento en sus gélidos vientos, sus oscuros bosques y los inmensos brazos hechos tierra y nieve con que los acunaba. Una parte del espíritu de Sasuke se había marchitado cuando tuvo que dejar San Petersburgo sin perspectiva alguna de poder volver a pisar su tierra. A veces soñaba que aún estaba allí, y despertaba con el corazón oprimido por un insoportable anhelo.

--- ¿Por qué me lo has contado? --- preguntó Sakura, y oírla puso fin a las oscuras cavilaciones de Sasuke ---. Tú nunca haces nada sin una razón. ¿Por qué querías que lo supiera?

Sasuke la miró, y sonrió sardónicamente al verla tan seria.

--- ¿Acaso no es propio de los amigos hacerse confidencias?

--- ¿Cómo sabes que no se lo contaré a nadie?

--- Tendré que confiar en ti, _dushenka_.

Sakura lo miró fijamente.

--- ¿Sientes haber matado a Hoshigaki?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

--- No creo en las lamentaciones. Lamentarse no cambia el pasado.

--- Eres un amoral --- dijo Sakura, con sus ojos verdes clavados en los de él ---. Deberías darme miedo. Pero no te temo.

--- ¡Qué valiente que eres! --- se burló Sasuke, divertido por su baladronada.

--- Hasta pienso que… si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, quizás habría hecho lo mismo.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera replicar, sintió que ella le tocaba la muñeca. Se detuvo, y sólo entonces comprendió que no había dejado de frotarse las cicatrices del pecho inconscientemente mientras hablaban. Sintió que la mano se le ponía rígida bajo los esbeltos dedos de Sakura. No había ningún rastro de compasión en el rostro de ella. Lo miraba con una extraña aceptación, como a una criatura salvaje a la que no se podía recriminar, puesto que había seguido los dictados de su naturaleza.

--- Entonces, ¿no me culpas por el asesinato? --- preguntó con aspereza.

--- No me corresponde juzgarte. Pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste. --- Su mano desnuda permaneció posada sobre la suya ---. Guardaré tus secretos, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke no se movió. Tensó los músculos para mantener a raya un súbito estremecimiento de emoción. No tenía ni idea de por qué el contacto de la mano de Sakura, sus palabras, ejercían tal poder sobre él. Sólo sabía que quería besarla, abrazarla tan fuerte que la oyese chillar de dolor. Quería acostarla en el suelo, allí mismo, y soltarle la melena pelirrosa para tomarla en el campo, como si de una campesina se tratara. Pero lo que hizo fue dar un paso atrás y apartar la mano de las suyas.

--- Te creo, Haruka --- dijo, en un tono que no podía ser más cortés y agradable.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa cautelosa y reanudó la marcha, sin que pareciese importarle que sus faldas rozaran los terrones de tierra y las rodadas que los carros habían dejado en el sendero. Sasuke, con las manos en los bolsillos, echó a andar a su lado. Sakura no había reaccionado como él esperaba que lo hiciese. Había aceptado su historia con excesiva facilidad. Su familia la había mantenido demasiado resguardada, y habían permitido que viviera su vida como si fuese algo salido de una novela. "Pobrecita mía --- pensó mientras contemplaba a través de la pantalla negra de sus pestañas ---. ¿Por qué tienes que hacer que me resulte tan fácil aprovecharme de ti?"

--- ¿Puedo volver a verte mañana? --- preguntó.

Sakura titubeó, y se apretó el labio inferior con los dientes antes de responder.

--- No --- dijo finalmente ---. Pasaré el resto de la semana en Londres.

--- ¿Tienes algún compromiso?

--- De hecho, voy a asistir a una reunión de la RSTHA. Me han pedido que diga unas palabras sobre las nuevas leyes de protección de los animales que acaban de promulgar.

--- ¿Tu familia te acompañará?

Sakura tensó la mandíbula.

--- No. No sientes ningún interés por mis cruzadas, y aunque les interesaran, yo no querría que estuviesen presentes.

--- Ah --- murmuró él ---. Así que todavía no has hecho las paces con tu padre.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

--- Mi padre hizo que el gran amor de mi vida tuviera que irse del país. Si alguien te hiciera eso, dudo que te apresuraras a perdonárselo.

--- Tal vez no. Pero yo no necesito a nadie, mientras que tú… Tú has perdido a tu gran amor y a tu familia al mismo tiempo. --- Sasuke la miró a la espera de alguna reacción, pero Sakura ocultaba muy bien sus emociones. Murmuró un comentario más, sabiendo que ahora podía hablar con la seguridad de que sus palabras darían en el blanco ---. No es fácil estar solo, ¿verdad? El vacío, el silencio, la soledad no deseada… Pueden hacer que hasta un palacio se convierta en una prisión.

Sakura lo interrogó con los ojos verdes muy abiertos. Como había dejado de mirar dónde ponía los pies, volvió a tropezar, esta vez con el borde de una rodada muy profunda. Sasuke se apresuró a extender las manos hacia ella para proporcionarle un punto de apoyo y evitar que perdiera el equilibrio. Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, le tomó la mano y se la pasó por la curva del codo. Luego sonrió, afable, sin apartar la mirada del rostro ruborizado de Sakura.

--- Acepta la ayuda cuando se te ofrece, prima. Sólo es un brazo en el que apoyarse temporalmente.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

La Real Sociedad para el Trato Humanitario a los Animales celebraba su reunión general anual en Londres, en una sala de conferencias próxima al Convent Garden. El pequeño edificio situado en una calle de subastadores, libreros y editores que antes alojaba un viejo hotel había sido reconvertido. Cuando paseó la mirada por la sala, iluminada por la luz que dejaban entrar los postigos entornados de las ventanas, Sakura se sintió como en familia entre los doscientos asistentes. La mayoría eran hombres de mediana edad, algunos delgados y muy tiesos en sus sillas de caoba, otros tan orondos que desbordaban los pequeños asientos cuadrados. Había también unas cuantas mujeres, y las más jóvenes doblaban su edad.

Sakura sabía que no todos tenían la misma motivación para estar allí. Aunque algunos compartían su apasionada preocupación por el bienestar de los animales, otros habían acudido meramente porque se trataba de una cuestión política que empezaba a hacerse popular. Pero eso daba igual, con tal de que todos trabajaran juntos en pro de una causa importante.

Entonces sintió una mirada posada en ella, y miró a la derecha. Un hombre joven, de cara delgada y vivaces ojos oscuros, estaba sentado a unos cuantos asientos de distancia. Mientras intercambiaban una discreta sonrisa, Sakura intentó acordarse de cómo se llamaba. Rock Lee, o quizá fuese Rick. Ya habían hablado en un par de ocasiones anteriormente. Si no la engañaba la memoria, Rock Lee trabajaba en una editorial, pero lo que realmente le interesaba eran los perros de la raza collie. Había llegado a ser uno de los principales criadores de Inglaterra. La sonrisa de Sakura se hizo más grande por un segundo antes de que apartase la mirada. Pero ella era consciente de que la seguía observando, y un leve rubor empezó a arder en el inicio de sus mejillas.

La reunión siguió su curso con la intervención de varios oradores. Había un continuo rumor de papeles conforme los miembros tomaban notas o preparaban los discursos que iban a pronunciar. Las sillas de madera crujían cuando sus ocupantes cruzaban las piernas o se acomodaban. De vez en cuando se producían interrupciones: los miembros pedían alguna información adicional, o solicitaban determinadas aclaraciones. Tras el cuarto ponente, llegó el turno de Sakura. El señor Inuzuka, el presidente de la Sociedad, pidió un informe sobre el manual para las leyes de la protección de animales, y Sakura sintió que se le sacaba la boca.

La sala pareció quedar sumida en un completo silencio. Sakura fue hacia el estrado, con los brazos rígidamente cruzados sobre un grueso fajo de papeles, como si fuera a usarlo de escudo. La excitación y los nervios ya habían hecho mella en su estómago, pero se sobrepuso y contempló las hileras de caras que tenía delante. Sujetando con fuerza los papeles empezó a hablar, y la sorprendió lo firme y clara que sonaba su voz.

--- Caballeros, he traído las propuestas de revisión para el manual de la protección de animales. El nuevo texto incorpora todas las sugerencias hechas por los distinguidos expertos de la Sociedad. Si se considera que es aceptable, lo llevaremos a la imprenta y los ejemplares serán distribuidos por todo el país.

Un anciano caballero sentado en una de las primeras filas, habló:

--- ¿Tendría stra. Haruno la amabilidad de describirnos la naturaleza de las revisiones?

Sakura le dirigió una inclinación de cabeza, y sintió que la tensión de su cuerpo disminuía.

--- Por supuesto, señor. El manual proporciona una explicación más detallada de cuáles son los procedimientos a seguir para denunciar el maltrato a los animales. En todos los casos, siempre es preciso reunir ciertas pruebas para que la denuncia sea aceptada. El gran público conoce cómo maltratan a los animales en las calles: todos hemos visto golpear a los caballos con látigos, palas o garrotes, y cómo sufre el ganado camino del mercado, o perros callejeros y gatos sin dueño a los que se somete a terribles tormentos. Muchas personas deploran las crueldades que deben presenciar, pero no saben qué pueden hacer para ponerles fin. El manual contiene una serie de criterios que permiten saber cuándo se ha infringido la ley, y los procedimientos a seguir para denunciar a los infractores ante las autoridades correspondientes.

Para sorpresa de Sakura, Lee hizo una pregunta.

--- Srta. Haruno, ¿qué hay de la experimentación científica? ¿Menciona el manual la práctica de la vivisección?

Sakura, con expresión apesadumbrada, negó con la cabeza.

--- Las comunidades médica y científica insisten en que deben llevar a cabo vivisecciones, es decir, disecciones en animales vivos, para poder ampliar sus conocimientos. Pero no pueden probar que se consiga nada con eso, salvo causar una muerte cruel y dolorosa a miles de animales. Me habría gustado mencionar esta cuestión en el manual. Pero todavía carecemos de unos criterios básicos al respecto. No podemos saber qué prácticas científicas son necesarias y cuáles son meros experimentos en el arte de la tortura. Los miembros de la Sociedad podrían considerar apropiado que se nombrara un comité para estudiar la situación…

Sakura hubiese continuado, pero algo atrajo su mirada hacia el fondo de la sala, un familiar destello azulado, una silueta masculina. Era Sasuke Uchiha. Incluso a aquella distancia, tono negro ébano de sus ojos y cabello era inconfundible. Se sentía confusa. Apenas se enteró de la amable respuesta del señor Inuzuka a la sugerencia que acababa de hacerles, después de lo cual se presentó una moción que enseguida fue secundada. Sin saber muy bien cómo, Sakura logró apartar la mirada de Sasuke. Le entregó el manuscrito a la secretaria de la Sociedad, que esperaba junto al estrado. Los hombres de su fila se levantaron educadamente para facilitarle el acceso a su asiento.

La reunión se prolongó durante una hora más. Sakura mantuvo los ojos clavados en el respaldo de la silla que tenía delante, incapaz de concentrarse. Se las arregló para resistir la tentación de mirar a Sasuke. Él estaba allí porque quería algo de ella. Era la única explicación que se le ocurría para esa deliberada persecución. La inquietud y la ira se enmarañaron dentro de su mente. Pero… ¿podía ser que también sintiera un tenue destello de placer? Sasuke era un hombre apuesto y poderoso. Muchas mujeres harían cualquier cosa con tal de atraer su atención sólo por unos instantes… Y ahora él estaba allí, esperándola.

Cuando las observaciones finales del señor Inuzuka indicaron que se daba por concluida la reunión, los asistentes se levantaron para irse. Mientras iba hacia el final de la fila, Sakura se encontró acompañada por Lee. La jovialidad brillaba en el fondo de sus ojos oscuros.

--- Srta. Haruno, voy a sugerirle al señor Inuzuka que su nombre figure en el manual como reconocimiento a la espléndida labor que ha llevado a cabo.

--- ¡Oh, no! --- se apresuró a decir Sakura ---. Gracias, pero tampoco es que haya hecho tanto. Y no quiero ninguna clase de reconocimiento. Sólo quiero que se ayude a los animales.

--- Si se me permite decirlo, es usted tan modesta como atractiva, srta. Haruno.

Confusa y complacida, Sakura bajó la mirada.

Lee volvió a hablar, esta vez en una nota más vacilante.

--- Srta. Haruno, me preguntaba si querría…

--- ¡Prima! --- Un suave acento ruso se abrió paso a través de la conversación ---. Qué sorpresa tan agradable encontrarte aquí. Pero pareces haber perdido a tu carabina. Debes permitir que me asegure de que llegas a casa sin ningún contratiempo.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y miró con expresión de enfado a Sasuke: él sabía muy bien que a menudo se saltaba la norma de etiqueta que imponía ir acompañada de una carabina en todo momento. Era una de las ventajas de ser una excéntrica. De pronto, comprendió que tenía que hacer las presentaciones, y se cruzó de brazos para acabar cuanto antes con esas formalidades.

--- Príncipe Sasuke Uchiha, permítame presentarle al señor Lee.

Hubo un breve apretón de manos y luego Sasuke le volvió la espalda a Lee, una descortesía indicadora de que daba por finalizado el encuentro.

--- Haruka.

Lee no se movió del sitio, y su mirada se encontró con la de Sakura. Ella sonrió a modo de disculpa.

--- Que pase un buen día, srta. Haruno --- dijo él ---. Mis respetos a usted y a su… familia. --- Miró con incertidumbre a Sasuke, claramente inseguro de si el ruso encajaba en esa categoría. En un momento había desaparecido.

Sakura se volvió hacia Sasuke y lo fulminó con la mirada.

--- ¿Qué haces aquí?

--- Me preocupan los malos tratos de que se hace objeto a los animales --- dijo él con parsimonia.

--- Oh, seguro. Era una reunión a puerta cerrada. ¿Cómo te las has arreglado para entrar?

--- Me he hecho socio.

--- Pero eso no es cosa de un día: tienes que rellenar impresos y pasar por varias entrevistas, y luego un comité vota… --- Se calló ---. Has pagado para que te dejaran entrar.

--- Yo diría que he hecho un donativo --- la corrigió él.

Sakura soltó una carcajada de exasperación.

--- ¿Existe algo que tu dinero no pueda conseguir? ¿Y ahora qué quieres?

--- Tengo intención de acompañarte hasta tu casa, prima.

--- Gracias, pero tengo un carruaje esperando delante de la puerta.

--- Me he tomado la libertad de despedirlo.

--- Eres un presuntuoso --- dijo ella sin demasiada convicción, al tiempo que ponía la mano en la curva del brazo que le ofrecía él ---. ¿Siempre te sales con la tuya?

--- Casi siempre. --- Sasuke la llevó fuera del edificio, sin prestar ninguna atención a las miradas de curiosidad que los siguieron ---. Me gusta asistir a tus discursos, Sakura. Admiro a las mujeres que no intentan ocultar su inteligencia.

--- ¿Por eso me has seguido a Londres? ¿Por lo mucho que me admiras?

Él sonrió ante su franqueza.

--- Estoy dispuesto a admitir que empiezo a sentir un cierto interés por ti. ¿Condenarías a un hombre por ello?

--- Condenarlo, no. Pero me parece sospechoso, y más tratándose de ti. Al final es como si no fueras más que una gran masa de motivos ocultos, Sasuke-kun.

Él rió con deleite. La llevó hacia el bordillo, donde los esperaba un espléndido carruaje lacado tirado por cuatro lustrosos orlovs negros, los mejores caballos de carruaje del mundo. Dos lacayos con librea negra estaban a cargo del vehículo.

Sakura precedió a Sasuke al interior del carruaje y se acomodó en el asiento tapizado de un terciopelo borgoña tan oscuro que parecía negro. Relucientes paneles de maderas preciosas decoraban el interior. Las ventanas estaban enmarcadas en oro y cristal, y las lámparas lucían adornos de piedras semipreciosas. La fortuna de su familia era considerable. Pero Sakura nunca había penetrado en un vehículo tan lujoso. Sasuke se sentó frente a ella, y el carruaje se apartó del bordillo para deslizarse como por arte de magia sobre los duros pavimentos de las calles de Londres.

Deslumbrada por todo aquel lujo, Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en la clase de vida que habría llevado Sasuke en Rusia y en todo lo que se había visto obligado a dejar atrás.

--- Sasuke-kun --- dijo de pronto ---, ¿nunca ves a nadie de tu familia? ¿Han venido a visitarte alguna vez?

Él no mostró ninguna reacción, pero aun así Sakura percibió que la pregunta lo había dejado perplejo.

--- No, y tampoco espero que lo hagan. Todos los vínculos quedaron cortados cuando dejé mi país.

--- Pero no los lazos de sangre. Tienes primas cercanas, ¿verdad? Recuerdo haberle oído decir a Kurenai que tenías cuatro o cinco…

--- Cinco --- dijo él secamente.

--- ¿No las echas de menos? ¿No te gustaría volver a verlas?

--- No, no las echo de menos. Apenas nos conocíamos. Itachi y yo crecimos lejos de nuestras primas.

--- ¿Por qué?

--- Porque mi padre así lo quiso. --- Una sombra de amarga diversión cruzó por sus facciones ---. Éramos un poco como los animales de tu colección, todos enjaulados y a su merced.

--- ¿No te caía bien?

--- Mi padre era un bastardo desalmado. Cuando murió hace diez años, nadie lloró su pérdida.

--- ¿Qué me dices de tu madre? --- preguntó Sakura tímidamente.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

--- Prefiero no hablar de eso.

--- Entiendo --- murmuró ella.

Sasuke siguió mirándola con una expresión divertida.

--- No, no lo entiendes. Los Uchiha son mala gente, y cada generación es peor que la anterior. Al principio formábamos parte de la realeza de Kiev, pero luego unimos estirpe a ciertas familias campesinas muy poco recomendables, y finalmente añadimos a la mezcla un guerrero mongol que encontraba de lo más normal beber sangre de las venas de su caballo para refrescarse después de un largo viaje. A partir de ahí todo ha ido cuesta abajo, y yo soy un buen ejemplo.

--- ¿Intentas asustarme?

--- Sólo te prevengo de que no deberías hacerte ninguna clase de ilusiones acerca de mí, Sakura. Un árbol corrupto no puede dar buenos frutos. Harías bien en recordarlo.

Ella rió, y una chispa de diversión bailó en el verde de sus ojos.

--- Suenas como Kurenai cuando cita la Biblia. No te tenía por hombre religioso.

--- La religión está presente en la vida de todos los rusos. Es algo inevitable.

--- ¿Vas a la iglesia alguna vez?

--- No he vuelto a ir desde que era un muchacho. Mi hermano y yo creíamos que los ángeles vivían en lo alto de las cúpulas de las iglesias, donde recogían nuestras plegarias y las mandaban al cielo.

--- ¿Y allí las escuchaban?

--- No, nunca --- dijo él secamente, y se encogió de hombros ---. Pero tenemos muchísimo aguante… Ése es el don que Dios otorgó a los rusos.

El carruaje pasó ante un mercado callejero lleno de puestos de frutas y verduras, pescado y artículos de segunda mano. La ruidosa multitud que se agolpaba en las calles hizo que la procesión de caballos y vehículos tuviera que ir más despacio. Entonces hubo un estrépito repentino, una extraña mezcla de voces que chillaban y gritos de animales.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, Sakura se inclinó hacia delante y miró por la ventana llena de curiosidad.

--- Ahí fuera pasa algo --- dijo ---. Una pelea, quizá.

Sasuke abrió la puerta del carruaje y saltó al suelo ágilmente. Después de haberle dicho al conductor que esperase allí, se adentró en el gentío. Sakura esperó un par de minutos, que dedicó a escuchar el altercado. Quizá dos vehículos habían chocado, o un carro le había pasado por encima a alguien en la calle. Una punzada de angustia le atravesó el corazón cuando oyó los relinchos angustiados de un caballo… O tal vez fuera un burro. Era fácil reconocer el dolor y el miedo en aquellos patéticos sonidos. Sakura decidió que no podía aguantar ni un segundo más. Saltó del carruaje, en el preciso instante en que Sasuke venía hacia ella con expresión sombría.

--- ¿Qué ocurre? --- le preguntó ella nerviosa.

--- No es nada. Vuelve a entrar; pasaremos dentro de unos minutos.

Sakura clavó la mirada en sus ojos vacíos de toda emoción, y luego pasó junto a él en una rápida carrera.

--- ¡Sakura, vuelve…!

Como si no lo hubiera oído, Sakura echó a correr entre el gentío.


End file.
